DESTINOS ENLAZADOS
by rosaliewolfvamp
Summary: despues de que Edward dejara a Bella esta sueña con un misterioso ojiazul,Damon huye de Mystic Falls al no soportar que Elena escojiera a Stefan con el corazon roto llega a un pueblo de Washington donde se encuentra con un amor que creia perdido reencarnaciones vidas pasadas y muchas sorpresas ¿sera que el amor de Bella y Damon es mas fuerte que la muerte y el tiempo? -mal summary
1. EL SUEÑO

**DESTINOS ENLAZADOS**

Capitulo 1: El sueño

Bella pov

Me encontraba en un lugar extraño y digo extraño porque había mucha luz como si tuviera miles de velas frente a mis ojos, comprendí que era el sol lo cual seguía siendo extraño pues en Forks Washington nunca había tanta luz solar como en este lugar estreche mis ojos para poder ver mejor estaba demasiado luminoso y podía sentir el calor en mi piel, de pronto frente a mi apareció una silueta masculina de inmediato un rostro llego a mi mente. Pero ¿qué estaría el haciendo aquí? me prepare para recibirlo solo que al irse acercando esa silueta y poder observar sus facciones mejor me sorprendió ver unos ojos azules tan hermosos que sentía hundirme en ellos y una cabellera tan negra como la noche. ¿Quién era este hombre tan misterioso y seductor que me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante?

-hola preciosa ¿me extrañaste?-dijo aquel hombre con una seductora sonrisa torcida

-claro que te extrañe mi amor-¿Qué? pero que me pasaba por qué había dicho eso, no comprendía nada

Lentamente aquel hombre se acerco a mi me tomo por la cintura y acerco su rostro, justo en el momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron… sentí un escalofrío

-¿Bella? estas bien- decía Edward preocupado

-si estoy bien no te preocupes solo fue un sueño-respondí un poco adormilada

-¿estás segura? estas muy agitada

-sí, estoy bien no pasa nada

-de acuerdo vuelve a dormir dijo al tiempo que me arropaba con una manta y se acomodaba a mi lado

Al día siguiente la imagen de aquel hombre de mi sueño no lograba abandonar mi mente aunque no sabía por qué.

Alice estaba comportándose extraño ese día, a la hora del almuerzo decidió no sentarse con Edward y conmigo sino que se dirigió al salón de música. Edward también actuaba raro me miraba de una manera muy extraña que no supe descifrar pero no le tome importancia ya que a parte de esa mirada él seguía comportándose de la misma manera conmigo así que decidí que no importaba.

Por la tarde al llegar a casa Edward me acompaño al Thriftway para hacer las compras correspondientes de la casa, posteriormente fuimos a mi casa, Edward se dedico a observarme mientras preparaba la cena para Charlie decidí preparar unas enchiladas suizas y una ensalada. De vez en cuando miraba a Edward que parecía en ratos sumido en sus pensamientos. Una vez lista la cena me dispuse a terminar los deberes que tenía pendiente con mi muy pensativo novio pegado a mí.

estaba a punto de terminar toda mi tarea cuando Charlie llego a la casa y Edward se despidió y se marcho, claro para Charlie él se había marchado pero yo sabía que ya debía encontrarse en mi habitación, cené lo más rápido que pude y me dispuse a subir.

Cuando entre Edward se encontraba paseando por mi pequeña habitación, cosa que me pareció rara en el, al percatarse de mi presencia giro hacia mí y abrió sus brazos.

-te quedaras esta noche también ¿verdad?-dije acercándome a él dejando que me envolviera con sus brazos, tenía que preguntarle pues después de su actitud tan taciturna de hoy.

-claro pero tendré que irme temprano-respondió suavemente

-¿Por qué?-pregunte con el ceño fruncido estaba comenzando a preocuparme

-Charlie planea venir temprano a sorprenderte por tu cumpleaños- respondió aun ensimismado

-¿Edward? pasa algo y no me lo estás diciendo ¿Qué es?-ya había llegado a mi limite estaba preocupada él nunca era así al menos no conmigo. Soltó su abrazo y comenzó a caminar hasta que finalmente me miro y con el rostro muy serio me pregunto.

-Bella, ¿Quién es Damon?


	2. LA FIESTA

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y DE L.J SMITH AL IGUAL QUE ALGUNAS CITAS QUE APARECERAN EN ESTA HISTORIA

OLA LECTORES Y LECTORAS, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DEJENME SABER QUE PIENSAN

* * *

Bella POV

-¿Quién?- pregunte extrañada no sabía de qué me estaba hablando. Suspiro y me miro directo a los ojos

-anoche mientras dormías dijiste… nada olvídalo-bajo sus hombros como si le costara trabajo decirlo

-dime Edward ¿Qué fue lo que dije?- pregunte mientras el pánico comenzaba a tomar mi mente al recordar el sueño de la noche anterior

-mencionaste su nombre y… dijiste que lo extrañabas-suspiro nuevamente y sonrió amargamente- lo llamaste mi amor, y, no sé qué pensar Bella, confío en ti pero, tal vez, hay algo que no me estás diciendo y necesito saberlo-dijo mirándome de manera apremiante como si intentara sacar la verdad directamente de mi mente aunque, gracias a dios es no era posible.

- Edward, te juro, que no se de quien se trata, no conozco a nadie llamado así- y era cierto, que yo recordara jamás había conocido a alguien llamado Damon – créeme, amor jamás te mentiría- concluí de casi suplicando que me creyera

-está bien cariño te creo no tienes porque jurarme nada, confío en ti, te amo- me sentí más tranquila aunque aun tenía una sensación extraña creciendo en mi pecho.

-feliz cumpleaños pequeña- felicito Charlie con ánimo mientras se sentaba a un costado mío en la cama

- papa, es muy temprano aun, además les dije que no quería regalos – respondí aun medio adormilada le había dicho a todo el mundo que no quería regalos por mi cumpleaños, no era una fecha de gozo, al menos para mí no lo era, para mí solo significaba que era un año más vieja, lo sé, 18 no es muy vieja, pero, aun así era un año más de los que "tenia" Edward y eso me preocupaba un poco

- vamos cariño solo se cumplen 18 una vez en la vida-contesto Charlie tratando de mejorar mi animo

-está bien papa intentare no ponerme muy difícil con todo esto ¿de acuerdo?- le dije solo para no llevarle la contraria, además no era su culpa que mi novio fuera un vampiro que siempre aparentaría 17 años, así que decidí poner buena cara al regalo que sostenía entre sus manos

-así me gusta- respondió con una sonrisa, que fácil era hacer feliz a Charlie- toma, esto es de parte mía y de tu madre- dijo extendiéndome un paquete de forma irregular envuelto en un papel de regalo color verde que era claramente reciclado de los obsequios navideños del año anterior lo sé porque yo le di su regalo en ese mismo envoltorio. Lo tome y sin preocuparme de nada rompí la envoltura de mi obsequio dejando al descubierto un cuaderno con forro de una muy buena imitación de cuero y una pequeña cámara digital, tome esta ultima y la examine, era de buena marca y parecía tener una excelente resolución, de seguro Phil había ayudado a mama a escogerla.

-gracias papa – le dije dándole un abrazo un poco extraño pues ni Charlie ni yo estábamos demasiado cómodos expresando nuestros sentimientos - y dale las gracias a mama de mi parte.

- sí, claro, eh, de nada-contesto claramente avergonzado y ligeramente sonrojado- eh ya, me… debo irme te veré después.

Me dirigí al baño y tome una ducha rápida, me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el closet y baje apresuradamente las escaleras; Charlie ya se había marchado cuando baje así que solo me dirigí a la cocina, tome una barra de cereal y bebí un poco de leche directo del cartón ya que con la sorpresa de Charlie ya se me había hecho tarde para la escuela. Avancé a toda velocidad hacia la entrada mientras me recogía el cabello en una coleta alta y sosteniendo la barra de cereal en mi boca, cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente, di unos cuantos pasos atrás antes de comprender de quien se trataba.

-¿estás lista?- pregunto Edward con una sonrisa que se desvaneció de su rostro cundo noto mi expresión-¿Qué pasa Bella?- se acerco a mi rápidamente y me abrazo tratando de calmarme un poco.

-nada, no es nada- respondí sacudiendo la cabeza, no sabía que me había asustado tanto ¿Por qué me había sorprendido tanto el que se abriera la puerta? sabia que Edward pasaría por mí para la escuela, así que era de suponer que fuera él quien abriera la puerta para ver por qué estaba tardando, digo ¿Quién mas podría ser?. Inmediatamente cruzó por mi mente un rostro de profundos ojos azul eléctrico y sonrisa seductora, pero, ¿Quién era ese hombre? y ¿Por qué había estado soñando con él?

-¿estás segura? sabes que puedes decírmelo-me dijo con voz suave

- sí, segura. Es solo que… tenía prisa y me asuste cuando se abrió la puerta de esa manera, eso es todo- respondí no muy segura de lo que decía-pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes vámonos ya si es que no queremos llegar tarde- salimos de mi casa y nos fuimos a la escuela al llegar nos encontramos con Alice quien tuvo el placer de "invitarme" (aunque se puede decir que me obligo mediante un complot con mi novio) a la fiesta de cumpleaños que me había organizado en la casa Cullen.

Al salir de clases Edward me llevo a casa, vimos romeo y Julieta ya que en clase de literatura nos habían dicho que debíamos verla para interpretar mejor la historia "tal y como Shakespeare había querido que fuera" al terminar la película me cambie de ropa y nos fuimos a "mi" fiesta de cumpleaños (que parecía más ser de Alice que mía).

Todo se veía verdaderamente hermoso lucia mas como una boda que como una simple fiesta de cumpleaños Alice había hecho un maravilloso trabajo con la decoración del lugar. Cada superficie plana estaba cubierta de velas blancas y rosadas, también había jarrones de cristal con toda clase de flores y una gran mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco que tenía un enorme pastel, una pila de platos de cristal y un montón de regalos en ella. Todos los Cullen me recibieron con un efusivo ¡feliz cumpleaños! en cuanto me vieron, Edward y yo avanzamos tomados de la mano pero rápidamente fui separada de el por Alice, quien tomo su lugar a mi lado.

-vamos tienes que abrir los regalos primero, me muero por qué uses el mío- dijo mientras me llevaba a la enorme mesa donde estaban los regalos, me entrego uno enorme –el mío va primero ok, vamos ábrelo- me insto al ver que solo lo sostenía asombrada por su tamaño sin hacer movimiento alguno de querer abrirlo

-Alice, realmente no quería que gastaran su dinero en mi ya te lo había dicho- dije un poco avergonzada de verdad que no me sentía cómoda con esto, pero le había prometido a mi padre que lo intentaría

-oh vamos Bella, no te pongas así, te va a encantar- respondió Alice con una sonrisa a la que no le pude poner más peros así que abrí su regalo, era una enorme maleta negra que contenía un montón de ropa, no estaba taaaan mal pero aun así era demasiado, sin embargo al ver la cara de Alice no hice más que colocar una sonrisa en mi rostro y agradecerle diciéndole que me encantaba y así proseguí con el resto de los regalos hasta que llego el turno de abrir el de Edward era una caja plana y cuadrada sorprendentemente me moría por abrirla realmente deseaba saber que se encontraba en esa pequeña caja.

Tome el pequeño paquete, dirigiendo mis ojos a Edward mientras deslizaba el dedo bajo el filo del papel y jalaba la tapa. Pero lo retire inmediatamente cuando el papel me cortó el dedo, solo salió una gota de sangre del pequeño rasguño. Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido.

-¡No!- rugió Edward.

Se arrojó sobre mí lanzándome contra la mesa y aterricé en un montón de platos de cristal hechos añicos. Jasper chocó contra Edward y el sonido pareció el choque de dos rocas. sentí una punzada deslizarse desde mi codo hasta mi hombro cuando un trozo de cristal hizo una larga cortada sobre mi brazo de la cual comenzó a brotar la sangre, entonces, todo se volvió borroso y un tanto confuso, y de repente todo se volvió negro.


	3. LA DESPEDIDA

Bella POV

Estaba aun aturdida cuando desperté esa mañana, después del incidente de anoche Carlisle me había suturado el brazo mientras el resto de los Cullen a excepción de Edward intentaban calmar a Jasper quien seguía un poco alterado no solo por lo que había estado a punto de hacer sino por el hecho de que había perdido el control y eso era algo que él no se podía permitir, Edward por su parte se veía bastante enfadado tal vez debería hacer las cosas con más cuidado la próxima vez. Esa mañana Edward pasó por mí como de costumbre, pero estuvo demasiado callado, los Cullen brillaron por su ausencia, lo cual me pareció extraño aunque no del todo seguramente estarían ayudando a Jasper a sentirse mejor consigo mismo especialmente Alice, tal vez mañana la vería de nuevo y le podría preguntar sobre Jasper y el porqué de que Edward estuviera tan callado.

Al día siguiente Edward no se presento por mí como de costumbre así que me dirigí a la escuela en mi vieja pickup, debo admitir que me había acostumbrado al silencio del volvo por lo que me asusto el estruendo de mi camioneta cuando la encendí lo cual me hizo sentir un poco afligida _¿Dónde estás Edward? ,_ se repetía en mi cabeza camino a la escuela, no sabía que pensar, tal vez estaba más molesto conmigo de lo que pensaba.

Al llegar a la escuela Edward no estaba junto a su carro como antes, esta vez el ya se encontraba en el salón de clases sentado en su lugar a un lado del mío como si fuese un compañero mas y no ni novio, me dio un vuelco el corazón al verlo así esto no me gustaba esta sensación era como si Edward ya no estuviera aquí, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo con este pensamiento, sentí un miedo devastador que me dejo anclada al suelo, de no ser porque la clase estaba por comenzar podría haberme quedado ahí parada por horas, avancé lentamente hasta mi lugar sin que Edward me dirigiera una mirada sintiéndome como si estuviera en una pesadilla de esas que se sienten muy reales. Cuando llegué a mi lugar Edward apenas volteo para saludarme y después volteo el rostro de nuevo, como si yo solamente fuera una compañera de clase mas, el miedo se instalo en mi interior _¿Cuánto iba a durar esto?_

Las clases transcurrieron en su mayoría del mismo modo y yo realmente no sabía qué hacer al respecto, trate de iniciar conversación con el un montón de veces pero solo recibía respuestas monosilábicas de su parte. Finalmente al salir de clases Edward se me acercó.

-¿Bella?- me dijo aun actuando serio- nos vemos en un rato en tu casa ¿de acuerdo?

-Mmm… claro, ok- fue todo lo que pude responder, parecía que por fin íbamos a hablar sobre lo que había pasado y todo se iba a arreglar entre nosotros.

Al llegar a casa Edward ya se encontraba ahí pero su carro no estaba a la vista era evidente que no se iba a quedar mucho pero al menos íbamos a arreglar las cosas y todo iba a estar bien otra vez.

-vamos a dar un paseo quieres- me pregunto extendiendo su mano en mi dirección con una sonrisa que jamás llego a sus ojos, me adelante para tomar su mano albergando la esperanza de que por fin todo se solucionaría entre nosotros, pero al tocar su mano un repentino presentimiento vino a mi mente, algo andaba mal.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque que se encontraba a espaldas de mi patio con esta sensación de que algo andaba mal creciendo en mi interior con cada paso que dábamos

Le seguí a regañadientes mientras intentaba superar el pavor y pensar algo, pero entonces me obligué a recordar que aquello era lo que pretendía: una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. En ese caso, ¿por qué me inundaba el pánico?

Sólo habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos por el espeso bosque cuando se detuvo. Apenas habíamos llegado al sendero, ya que todavía podía ver la casa. Era un simple paseo.

Edward se recostó en un árbol y me miró con expresión impasible.

—Está bien, hablemos —dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía. Inspiró profundamente.

—Bella, nos vamos.

Yo también inspiré profundamente. Era una opción aceptable, y pensé que ya estaba preparada, pero debía preguntarlo:

— ¿Por qué ahora? Otro año...

—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

Su respuesta me confundió. Había pensado que el asunto de la marcha tenía que ver con dejar a su familia vivir en paz. ¿Por qué debíamos irnos nosotros si ellos se marchaban también? Le miré en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir.

Me devolvió la mirada con frialdad. Con un acceso de náuseas, comprendí que le había malinterpretado.

—Cuando dices nosotros... —susurré.

—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia.

Cada palabra sonó separada y clara.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclararme. Esperó sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia. Me llevó unos minutos volver a estar en condiciones de hablar.

—Muy bien —dije—. Voy contigo.

—No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti.

—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.

—No te convengo, Bella.

—No seas ridículo —quise sonar enfadada, pero sólo conseguí parecer suplicante—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Mi mundo no es para ti —repuso con tristeza.

— ¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!

—Tienes razón —concedió él—. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.

— ¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...

—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti —me interrumpió para rectificarme.

— ¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? —Grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica—. Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

Respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro líquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido.

—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas.

— ¿Tú...no...me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

—No.

Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de un hoyo y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado.

—Bien, eso cambia las cosas —me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido.

Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar.

—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —me miró de nuevo — He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

—No —contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas—. No lo hagas.

Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho.

—No me convienes, Bella.

Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso. Bien sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo.

—Si... es eso lo que quieres.

Se limitó a asentir una sola vez.

Se me entumeció todo el cuerpo. No notaba nada por debajo del cuello.

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo.

Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme.

—Lo que quieras —prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte.

Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez más en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora.

—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Asentí sin fuerzas.

Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante.

—Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él.

Asentí de nuevo.

—Lo haré —murmuré.

Él pareció relajarse, pero sólo un poco.

—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.- Las rodillas debieron de empezar a temblarme en ese momento porque de repente los árboles comenzaron a bambolearse...

Sonrió con amabilidad.

—No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas.

Sonrió una vez más, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de los labios no le llegó a los ojos. Se alejó de mí un paso.

—Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más.

El plural captó mi atención, lo cual me sorprendió incluso a mí, ya que a juzgar por mi estado cualquiera hubiera creído que no me daba cuenta de nada. Alice no va a volver, comprendí.

No sé cómo me oyó, porque no llegué a pronunciar las palabras, pero pareció interpretarlas y negó lentamente con la cabeza sin perder de vista mi rostro.

—No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.

—Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.

Procuré acompasar la respiración. Necesitaba concentrarme y hallar la forma de salir de aquella pesadilla.

—Adiós, Bella —dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma.

— ¡Espera! —espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas adormecidas me permitieran avanzar.

Durante un momento creí que él también se acercaba, pero sus manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y las inmovilizaron a mis costados. Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos.

—Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida.

Se había ido.

Le seguí, adentrándome en el corazón del bosque, con las piernas temblorosas, ignorando el hecho de que era un sinsentido. El rastro de su paso había desaparecido ipso facto. No había huellas y las hojas estaban en calma otra vez, pero seguí caminando sin pensar en nada. No podía hacer otra cosa. Debía mantenerme en movimiento, porque si dejaba de buscarle, todo habría acabado.

El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se habría terminado. Caminé y caminé. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me abría paso lentamente por la espesa maleza. Debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para mí apenas eran segundos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, porque el bosque me parecía el mismo sin importar cuán lejos fuera. Empecé a temer que estuviera andando en círculos —después de todo, sería uno muy pequeño—, pero continué caminando. Tropezaba a menudo y también me caí varias veces conforme oscurecía cada vez más.

Al final, tropecé con algo, pero no supe dónde se me había trabado el pie al ser noche cerrada. Me caí y me quedé allí tendida. Rodé sobre un costado de forma que pudiera respirar y me acurruqué sobre los helechos húmedos.

Allí tumbada, tuve la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría más deprisa de lo que podía percibir. No recordaba cuántas horas habían pasado desde el anochecer.

La llovizna me molestaba un poco. Estaba helada. Dejé de abrazarme las piernas para cubrirme el rostro con los brazos.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo llegue a casa solo tenía imágenes borrosas del bosque moviéndose y a un hombre alto, tal vez había sido él quien me había traído pero eso no importaba lo único que importaba era que él se había ido y se había llevado todo mi corazón y mi alma consigo.


	4. LA PUSH

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y alguna citas que apareceran en la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y L.J Smith **_

ola queridas lectoras y lectores claro espero que les guste este capitulo les prometo no dejar aJacob fuera de la historia despues de todo Bella necesita un amigo dejenme saber que opinan con sus reviews les prometo que actulizare al menos cada semana en caso de no poder se los hare saber disfruten del capitulo

* * *

Las semanas pasaban sin que apenas notara su transcurrir era todo igual para mi, cuál era el sentido del tiempo si él no estaba a mi lado, de que servía siquiera estar despierta.

Desperté agitada, era el mismo sueño de siempre, el mismo que había tenido desde que él se fue, el que tenia cada noche o mejor dicho ¨Los¨ que tenia cada noche, sabía que eran dos sueños, solo que de alguna forma se habían conjugado en una especie de sueño-pesadilla, en el primero veía un rostro tan familiar como desconocido, sus ojos azules capturaban completamente mi atención, unos ojos seductores, un cabello tan negro y brillante como el plumaje de un cuervo y unos labios carnosos, curveados perfectamente en una invitante y arrogante sonrisa torcida; quería tomar ese rostro entre mis manos, pero parecía nunca ser capaz de alcanzarle, entonces mi sueño cambiaba, esos ojos azules adoptaban un color dorado, los negros cabellos se transformaban en broncíneos y esa hermosa y sensual sonrisa desaparecía para transformarse en una mueca de asco y de repente me encontraba en el bosque completamente sola, caminando sin rumbo fijo, buscando algo, aun a sabiendas de que no encontraría nada ni a nadie, solamente estaba yo, sola, completamente sola, y era esa certidumbre de mi soledad lo que me hacia despertar de esta manera, agitada, asustada, bañada en sudor, incluso gritando.

Así habían pasado ya 3 meses, Charlie había dejado de acudir cuando me escuchaba gritar, se estaba acostumbrando a esta desagradable rutina, cada noche me iba a dormir ansiando una noche sin sueños y cada noche mi sueño-pesadilla aparecía y yo despertaba de esta manera, gritando y sudando como loca. Afortunadamente mi sueño-pesadilla me dejaba dormir lo suficiente para seguir teniendo fuerzas para moverme.

-¿Bella?, Bella, ¡Bella!- me llamo Mike desde su lugar en la mesa de la cafetería

-disculpa Mike, no, no te oí- me disculpe con sincera vergüenza- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?- pregunte

- te decía que si estabas interesada en ir a La Push con nosotros- me dijo Mike notablemente sorprendido tal parecía que realmente no estuviera esperando que le respondiera en absoluto lo cual me hizo pensar en cual había sido la última vez que había mantenido una conversación que no fuera estrictamente necesaria con Mike o con cualquiera y descubrí con vergüenza que no lo recordaba, al parecer era mucho tiempo.

Trataba de comportarme de manera ¨normal¨ delante de Charlie y en la escuela. Hacia todos los deberes y nunca faltaba a clases pero la expresión de Mike me hizo ver que no lo estaba haciendo del todo bien y el hecho de que Charlie todo el tiempo me preguntara si estaba bien era prueba de ello. _Tendré que mejorarlo o Charlie tratara de hacerme ir a Phoenix otra vez,_ Me propuse

-Mmm… sí, claro, eso estaría, bien- me estaba costando responder de manera fluida era como si no estuviera acostumbrada a conversar con alguien, cosa que probablemente fuera cierta

-¡Bien! genial, iremos este sábado, nos veremos frente a la tienda de mis padres, a las 7, queremos llegar temprano – el rostro de Mike se ilumino inmediatamente como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, había olvidado lo fácil que era hacer feliz a Mike.

- claro, ahí estaré Mike- solo tenía que decírselo a Charlie aunque estaba segura de que no iba a molestarle mi repentino cambio de ánimo.

Sonó el timbre y todo mundo se levanto para irse yo estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando Angela se detuvo frente a mí con una tímida sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que ya estas mejor Bella me alegro que hayas vuelto- dijo indecisa de si debía abrazarme o no

- Gracias- fue todo lo que pude contestar, mientras me dirija a mi siguiente clase note que muchos estudiantes me miraban tal parecía que realmente me hubiera ido y acabara de volver, como lo había dicho Angela.

Charlie había aceptado de buena gana aunque un poco sorprendido mi salida del sábado tanto que había llamado a Billy, su amigo de la reservación para contarle de mis planes y pedirle tratando que yo no lo notara, que me vigilara mientras me encontraba ahí, aparentemente Charlie aun no confiaba en mi milagrosa recuperación y para ser sinceros yo tampoco me encontraba muy convencida de que esto fuera a durar.

-¿Bella? , ¿Te importaría que Jacob los acompañara en la excursión a la Push?- preguntó Charlie tapando la bocina del teléfono con una mano

-Mmm… no, claro que no – le dije, tener a Jacob seria agradable, era un buen chico y me encontraba cómoda con su presencia- estaría, bien papa, dile que ahí nos vemos

El sábado me desperté sorpresivamente tranquila esta vez, por fin en muchos meses había tenido una noche sin sueños, no había despertado gritando y no recordaba haber tenido sueño alguno por lo tanto me sentía mucho más ligera que de costumbre.

Me dirigí a la ventana tratando de retener esta sensación de ligereza para observar un cielo despejado y un sol brillante algo que hacía tiempo no ocurría en Forks, me vestí rápidamente, necesitaba salir lo antes posible quería sentir el sol en mi piel, baje las escaleras prácticamente corriendo, fui a la cocina y me serví un tazón de cereal, Charlie ya se había ido por lo que no tuve que dar ninguna explicación de mi estado de ánimo tan acelerado, salí al patio delantero para dirigirme a mi veja Chevy, sentí en mi piel el calor del sol, hacia mucho que no disfrutaba de este sentimiento en parte porque este tipo de clima no era muy común en Forks y en parte por que cuando hacia tanto sol no podía verlo a… él, algo en lo que no iba a pensar, estaba determinada a olvidar ese pensamiento, hoy solo sería una chica mas disfrutando de un paseo en la playa con sus amigos.

Al llegar a la tienda de deportes Newton´s Olympic ya todos se encontraban ahí, esperándome ya que Mike se negaba rotundamente a irse sin mí

-en serio Mike no tenias que hacer que todo el mundo me esperara, yo podría haberlos alcanzado en la reservación- le dije a Mike disculpándome por la tardanza, había tardado más de lo esperado contemplando aquel calor tan poco común

-está bien Bella no te preocupes además yo te invite y hubiera sido muy grosero de mi parte irme sin ti- respondió con una sonrisa un poco demasiado cálida

- bueno ya que estamos todos por fin, hay que irnos, quiero broncearme un poco- anuncio Jessica con un deje de celos en la voz, parecía que nada había cambiado, Mike seguía haciéndose falsas esperanzas conmigo y Jessica seguía poniéndose celosa por la atención que me daba Mike

- está bien, vámonos ya, Bella tu vienes conmigo- declaro Mike

- en realidad, si no te importa me iré en mi camioneta, es que Charlie quiere que pase por algo a la reservación cuando venga de regreso- conteste para zafarme de la incomodidad de la mirada que me estaba dando Jessica

-está bien, vamos- dijo Mike claramente decepcionado

-¿Bella?, ¿te importa si me voy contigo?- preguntó Angela un poco tímida

-claro Angela, vamos sube- dije tratando de sonar despreocupada aunque sabía que probablemente ella solo quería hablar a solas conmigo

Angela subió a la camioneta, seguía callada aunque me daba la impresión de que había algo de lo que quería hablarme, lentamente la suburban de Mike arrancó seguida de una pickup plateada que pertenecía a Katie Webber, una chica pelirroja que había visto en algunas de mis clases, no recordaba que se sentara con nosotros, sin duda me había perdido de muchas cosas, así nos dirigimos a la Push.

-Bella, me da gusto que ya estés mejor, la verdad estaba preocupada por ti- comenzó Angela, tenía razón ella quería hablar conmigo- sabes, que , si quieres hablar con alguien de lo sucedido, bueno aquí estoy de acuerdo- dijo un tanto avergonzada, Angela me agradaba era una chica linda y muy amable, algo tímida, a ella no le importaban los chismes, sabía que podía confiar en ella para muchas cosas pero por desgracia "eso" era algo de lo que no podía hablar con nadie, aunque me hubiera encantado decírselo a Angela

-Hmm, gracias Ang pero realmente no quiero hablar de ello, prefiero olvidarlo- mentí- quiero seguir adelante y estoy determinada a eso

- me parece muy bien Bella- respondió más animada, el momento incomodo había pasado- sabes, anoche tuve un sueño un poco extraño- comentó, aparentemente quería aligerar el ambiente-soñé con un chico, uno que no había visto nunca, tenía los ojos azules y cabello negro, me pareció muy raro pero el chico era sexi-me reí un poco ante su comentario

-que no te oiga Ben decir eso- respondí con una ligera risa en la voz, cuando me di cuenta de que por lo que me decía era el mismo chico con el que yo había estado soñando, pero decidí dejarlo pasar, tal vez era solo una coincidencia.

Al llegar a la playa Mike y los chicos ya habían comenzado a bajar todo y se disponían a disfrutar del sol, Angela y yo bajamos de la camioneta para ayudar a los chicos con la fogata pero Tyler insistió en que no era necesario por lo que nos fuimos sentar en un tronco que era utilizado a manera de banca, noté que había algo más que Angela quería decirme pero en ese momento Ben apareció y se llevo a Angela a pasear por la playa así que me quedé sola, Mike estaba a punto de sentarse conmigo cuando inesperadamente una mano se posó en mi hombro, voltee para ver de quien se trataba, era un chico enorme de una hermosa piel cobriza y un largo cabello negro y sedoso, me lleve una sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de Jacob.

-¿Jacob?- pregunte un poco confundida, estaba mucho más grande de lo que recordaba debía rondar casi los dos metros

-¡Hey, Bella! cuanto tiempo sin verte- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro, me levante inmediatamente para verlo mejor ya que desde mi lugar se veía aun mas enorme de lo que estaba, en cuanto lo hice Jacob me abrazo con tal fuerza que sentí que me partía en dos y comenzó a darme vueltas lo cual me hizo sentir como una niña pequeña debido a su descomunal tamaño

- sí, mucho tiempo – coincidí la última vez que lo había visto fue en el baile el año anterior cuando había llevado un mensaje de Billy Black, su padre en el que me advertía sobre Edward

-Wow no has cambiado nada, te sigues viendo tan hermosa como la última vez que te vi- me dijo con un aire de timidez y sonrojándose ligeramente mientras lo decía, lo que provocó que mi rostro se encendiera de tal manera que parecía que me había quemado con el sol

-gracias- respondí más que avergonzada

-hola- interrumpió Mike (afortunadamente porque se estaba poniendo incomoda la situación) con un tono de voz un tanto hosco y mirando a Jacob con ojos entrecerrados

-hola- contesto al tiempo que se erguía haciendo lucir toda su estatura, esto hizo que Mike bajara la mirada y se encogiera ligeramente ante la amenazadora pose de mi amigo

-Mike, el es Jacob, ¿lo recuerdas? él y sus amigos vinieron la primera vez que vine con ustedes a la playa, Jake, el es Mike un amigo de la escuela- los presenté tratando y esperando que esto relajara un poco la tensión que estaba flotando entre ellos

- ah sí, el chico que fue al baile- contesto Mike haciendo notar la palabra "chico", esto irritó a Jake pero lo dejo pasar, me sorprendía que Mike recordara a Jacob en el baile, afortunadamente en ese momento apareció Jessica para llevarse a Mike y así la tensión se rompió al fin

-¿vamos a pasear un poco? –sugirió Jacob

Caminamos sobre la playa, Jacob me platicaba sobre sus hermanas, y de cómo algunos chicos de la reservación habían estado actuando de manera inusual, misteriosa, entre ellos uno llamado Sam a quien recordaba como el mayor de mi visita previa a la playa y quien según recordaba había sido el que me sacó del bosque cuando "eso" paso.

-y, ¿tú qué piensas que podría ser, drogas o algo así?- pregunté me parecía que este tema realmente le preocupaba a Jacob por lo que me interesé un poco mas

- no lo sé, me parece muy extraña su actitud, pero los ancianos dicen que Sam es el mejor muchacho que conocen, por lo tanto no toman en cuenta nada de lo que les diga- respondió un tanto cabizbajo

- animo Jake, ya verás que no es nada serio, si los ancianos dicen que Sam es un buen chico, entonces no debe ser nada malo- traté de animarlo sin mucho éxito

- sí, tienes razón, tal vez no es nada- dijo aun preocupado, pero sonrió ligeramente- y bueno, cuéntame algo tu, hemos estado hablando solo de mi, ¿Cómo va la escuela? ¿Cómo esta Charlie? hace tiempo que no baja a ver a mi padre, aunque bueno tampoco es como que Billy haya ido a visitar a Charlie últimamente

-Charlie, está bien, le diré que vayamos a ver a Billy- respondí sin querer ahondar más en el tema pues no tenía mucho que decir. Continuamos paseando y Jacob me hablaba de sus hermanas, sus amigos y sobre todo de el rabbit que estaba reconstruyendo, sobra decir que solo entendí la mitad de esa conversación pues no se mucho de autos, me sentía cómoda, con Jacob no tenia que fingir sonrisas o un interés que no tenia, simplemente me limitaba a escucharlo y sorpresivamente me encontré realmente prestando atención a su conversación algo que hacía tiempo no lograba hacer.

Cuando regresamos con el resto del grupo los chicos ya empezaban a guardar todo, no había notado que el sol se había ocultado ya y la temperatura comenzaba a descender de nuevo, por lo que era mejor marcharnos ya, puesto que curiosamente nadie había pensado en traer mantas o un suéter, me ofrecí a llevar a Jake quien acepto encantado, así podría darle un poco de credibilidad a la mentira que le había dado a Mike al venir en mi camioneta; me despedí de mi amigo con la promesa de que vendría a visitarlo pronto junto con Charlie.

* * *

muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron sus reviews y les prometo que Damon aparecera pronto hasta luego


	5. ATRACCION

**Disclaimer: ****_los personajes y algunas citas que apareceran en esta historia no me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer y L.J Smith solo la trama es mia _**

* * *

Bella POV

Desperté agitada como de costumbre, sabía que no contaría con la suerte de tener una noche sin sueños dos veces seguidas por mucho que lo deseara, esta vez mi sueño era diferente ya no estaba completamente sola, había un cuervo, negro, extrañamente hermoso y familiar a mi lado, al igual que un enorme lobo de color rojizo que me hizo recordar muchísimo a Jacob, aun así existía cierto nerviosismo en mi que no me permitía estar tranquila, por lo menos, esta vez no estaba gritando y el sentimiento de pánico había disminuido un poco, decidí tomarlo como una señal de que estaba por buen camino al tratar de salir de nuevo, tal vez, solo tal vez, con el tiempo el agujero que Edward había dejado en mi pecho dejaría de doler tanto, sabía que jamás cerraría o sanaría por completo, pero, tal vez sería un dolor soportable.

Era domingo por lo que tenía muchas cosas que debía hacer en casa, aunque no me apetecía demasiado quedarme, así que cuando Jessica llamó aproveche para invitarla a ver una película, a lo que ella acepto contenta.

Pasó por mí y fuimos a Port Angeles; Jessica sugirió que aprovecharíamos mejor el tiempo si entrabamos al cine primero y después íbamos a cenar, me pareció buena idea así que acepté, decidimos ver una película de zombis porque de ninguna manera estaba dispuesta a ver la comedia romántica que Jessica quería ver, estaba determinada a tratar de seguir adelante, pero aun no estaba lista para ver demostraciones de amor aunque fueran actuadas, realmente no preste mucha atención a la película ya que en realidad no estaba interesada en verla, solo buscaba no quedarme en casa para no tener que recordar; al salir del cine me deje llevar por Jessica hacia el McDonald´s que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de distancia por lo que no era necesario ir en coche así que comenzamos a caminar hacia él, Jessica iba parloteando como siempre sobre el protagonista masculino de la película mientras caminábamos. Asentí cuando ella se deshacía en elogios sobre lo buenísimo que estaba, aunque era incapaz de recordar ninguna otra cosa que no fueran zombis por todos lados.

Sólo era vagamente consciente de que todo estaba más oscuro y más tranquilo. Me llevó más rato de lo debido el darme cuenta del porqué de esa tranquilidad. Jessica había parado de charlotear. La miré con ganas de disculparme, con la esperanza de no haber herido sus sentimientos. No obstante, Jessica no me miraba a mí, sino delante de ella. Su rostro estaba tenso y caminaba a buen paso. Cuando me giré para observarla, vi que sus ojos se desplazaban rápidamente a la derecha, a través de la calle, y luego volvían con la misma rapidez. Eché una ojeada a mí alrededor por primera vez. Estábamos atravesando un corto tramo poco iluminado de una acera. Las tiendas pequeñas alineadas a ambos lados de la calle cerraban de noche y los escaparates estaban a oscuras. Las luces de la calle volvían a alumbrar medio bloque más adelante y pude ver, allí, a lo lejos, los brillantes arcos dorados del McDonald's hacia el que se dirigía Jess.

Sólo había un negocio abierto en la otra acera. Las ventanas tenían las cortinas echadas por dentro y justo encima brillaba un rótulo con luces de neón que anunciaba distintos tipos de cerveza. El letrero más grande, uno de un brillante color verde, era el nombre del bar: Pete el Tuerto. Me pregunté si sería una cervecería temática de piratas, aunque no se veía nada desde el exterior. La puerta de la calle se abrió de pronto; había poca luz en el interior, y un prolongado murmullo de muchas voces y el sonido del tintineo de los hielos en los vasos invadieron la calle. Había cuatro hombres apoyados contra la pared de al lado.

Me volví a mirar a Jessica. Tenía los ojos fijos en el camino de delante y se movía con brusquedad. No parecía asustada, sólo cautelosa, y procuraba no atraer la atención de esos tipos sobre ella.

Me detuve y volví la vista atrás para mirar a aquellos hombres sin pensarlo dos veces. Experimenté una fuerte sensación de atracción no hacia los tipos sino hacia el lugar, había algo en ese lugar que me atraía hacia él.

— ¿Bella? —Me susurró Jess—. ¿Qué haces?

Sacudí la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

—Creo que los conozco... —murmuré.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debería rehuir ese lugar de mala muerte apartar de mi mente la imagen de aquellos hombres recostados contra la pared y usar el aturdimiento —sin el cual era incapaz de funcionar— para protegerme. ¿Por qué estaba dando un paso hacia la calle, como alelada?

Sin embargo, ese algo era demasiado fuerte, ese "algo" me llamaba al interior de ese lugar

Pero bastó para que la voz de Jessica sonara llena de pánico cuando me llamó.

— ¡Bella, vuelve aquí!

La ignoré y eché a andar hacia delante despacio, sin haber tomado la decisión consciente de mover los pies. No entendía por qué, pero la nebulosa amenaza que suponía ese lugar debía ser suficiente para alejarme, sin embargo algo me empujaba hacia ahí. Era un impulso sin sentido, mas yo no había sentido ningún tipo de impulso durante mucho tiempo... así que lo seguí.

Algo poco familiar estalló en mis venas. La adrenalina, ausente tanto tiempo de mi cuerpo, aceleró mi pulso con rapidez y me obligó a luchar contra la ausencia de sensaciones. Era extraño, ¿a qué se debía esa explosión de adrenalina si no tenía miedo? No veía ninguna razón para sentir miedo. No podía imaginar que quedara nada en el mundo que pudiera darme miedo, al menos, no físicamente. Esa era una de las ventajas de haberlo perdido todo. Ya estaba en la mitad de la calle cuando Jess me alcanzó y me agarró del brazo.

— ¡Bella! ¡No puedes entrar en un bar! —masculló.

—No voy a entrar —dije como ausente, sacudiéndome su mano de encima—.Sólo quiero ver algo...

— ¿Estás loca? —susurró ella—. ¿Quieres suicidarte?

Esa pregunta me llamó la atención, y mis ojos la enfocaron.

—No, no quiero.

Mi voz sonó a la defensiva, pero era verdad. No quería suicidarme. No lo consideré ni siquiera al principio a pesar de que la muerte hubiese supuesto un alivio para mí, sin duda alguna. Le debía mucho a Charlie. Sentía también mucha responsabilidad respecto a Renée, y tenía que pensar en ellos. Jess se había quedado boquiabierta y abría desmesuradamente los ojos. Comprendí demasiado tarde que su pregunta sobre el suicidio había sido meramente retórica.

—Vete a comer —la empujé hacia la hamburguesería, despidiéndola con la mano. No me gustaba cómo me miraba—. Te alcanzo en un minuto. Le di la espalda y me volví hacia los hombres que nos observaban con ojos curiosos y divertidos. pero Jess volvió a alcanzarme para por fin detenerme- ¿Qué haces Bella? sabes bien que no podemos tomar, y no me parece inteligente de tu parte caminar hacia unos desconocidos- me dijo ahora claramente molesta

- no son desconocidos ya te dije que creo conocerlos- en ese momento llego a mi mente una escena de otra noche obscura con unos tipos similares y de cómo había escapado de ello, esto provoco una punzada de dolor en los bordes de la herida en mi pecho, lo cual me regreso el sentido común(o lo que me quedaba de él)

- bien pues un "creo conocerlos" no es suficiente para mi así que vámonos ya- respondió Jessica ahora si mas que irritada

-sabes que, tienes razón, lo siento, no debí acercarme a ese lugar de esa manera, lo siento- conteste mientras me dejaba llevar por ella de nuevo hacia el restaurant.

Aun así la sensación de que debía ir hacia aquel bar me seguía llamando, pero pude ignorarla lo suficiente como para ir con Jess y no provocarle más disgustos por esta noche. Anduvimos en silencio hasta el McDonald's. En mi fuero interno, aposté que Jess se arrepentía de no haber ido en el coche en vez de recorrer a pie aquel corto trecho desde el cine. Intenté iniciar una conversación varias veces durante la cena, pero Jessica no estaba de humor. Debía de haberla ofendido de verdad. Cuando regresamos al coche, conectó la radio en su emisora favorita y puso el volumen lo bastante alto como para impedir cualquier intento de conversación.

Me sorprendí cuando Jessica aparcó el coche enfrente de mi casa. El viaje no había sido muy largo, pero aun así, nunca hubiera pensado que Jessica fuera capaz de pasarlo entero sin hablar.

—Gracias por haber salido conmigo, Jess —dije mientras abría la puerta—. Ha sido... divertido —esperaba que la palabra «divertido» le pareciera apropiada.

—Seguro —masculló.

—Siento mucho lo de... después de la película.

—Da igual, Bella —clavó la vista en el parabrisas en vez de mirarme a mí. Parecía que su enfado iba en aumento en lugar de disminuir.

— ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

—Sí, claro. Adiós.

Entré y cerré la puerta a mi espalda. Ella se marchó sin mirarme siquiera. La había olvidado del todo en cuanto estuve dentro de casa.

Charlie me esperaba plantado en el centro del vestíbulo, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho y los puños apretados.

—Hola, papá —dije con la mente en otra cosa mientras pasaba por su lado de camino hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó Charlie.

Miré a mi padre, sorprendida.

—Fui al cine con Jessica, a Port Angeles, tal como lo dice en el recado que te deje en la cocina.

—Mmm —gruñó él.

— ¿No te parece bien?

Estudió mi rostro mientras abría los ojos, sorprendido de haber encontrado algo inesperado.

—Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Te lo pasaste bien?

—Sí, claro —contesté—. Estuvimos viendo a unos zombis comerse a la gente estuvo muy bien.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Buenas noches, papá.

Me dejó pasar y yo me apresuré hacia mi habitación, tratando de no pensar en la extraña noche que acababa de pasar.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño ya que después de todo lo sucedido necesitaba un buen baño caliente para relajarme y tal vez así podría olvidar aquel estúpido impulso que había sentido esta noche. Cuando hube terminado de secarme el cabello completamente regrese a mi habitación aun sin poder desembarazarme del sentimiento de que había algo que tenía que hacer, algún lugar al que ir, alguien a quien debía ver.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? les gustó por favor dejenme saber su opinion Bella_11 veo por tu review que ya has leido mi historia y me encanta saber que tengo una seguidora muchas gracias por tu preferencia y espero y te pido que si en algun momento hay algo que no te agrade de la historia me lo digas el siguente cap es de doble POv por fin veremos a Damon**


	6. REENCUENTRO

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y algunas citas no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y L.J Smith solo la historia es mia**_

_**ola queridos lectores aqui esta porfin lo que tanto esperaban Damon! espero disfruten el capitulo y me dejen sus reviews muchas gracias a todas y prometo tratar de actualizar pronto**_

* * *

Damon POV

Me encontraba en un bar llamado Pete el Tuerto de una ciudad llamada Port Angeles (en realidad era más bien un pueblo), no recordaba bien como había llegado hasta aquí, solo sabía que, quería, no, necesitaba alejarme de Mystic Falls, de Elena; ¿Washington me parecía lo suficientemente lejos? no, pero por alguna extraña razón había terminado en este lugar.

Había conducido sin rumbo después de aquella llamada que terminaría con mi corazón (aunque suene estúpidamente cursi decirlo); esa noche todos moriríamos, lo sabíamos con seguridad, habíamos perdido, Klaus había muerto y ahora cada vampiro que él había creado y los que estos habían creado morirían, me había esforzado para evitarlo, pero fallé, llegue demasiado tarde ahora mi hermano Stefan, Caroline, Tyler y yo estábamos condenados, Matt llevaba a Elena lejos de Mystic Falls ya que todos sabíamos que sin Stefan y sin mi ella no estaría a salvo jamás, no quedaría nadie para protegerla y Rebeka seguramente la asesinaría sin contemplaciones por lo que debía salir de ahí, Stefan seguía en Mystic Falls para tratar de distraer a Rebeka yo estaba fuera del pueblo donde Elena se reuniría conmigo cuando sucedió Alaric finalmente había conseguido su propósito de asesinar a Klaus; Elena debía elegir si seguir su camino hacia mi o volver a Mystic Falls con Stefan.

**_-Flashback-_**

- Elena, supongo que no llamas para preguntar sobre el clima ¿eh?-pregunté tratando que no notara lo destruido que me sentía por haber fallado

-¿Cómo_ te sientes? ¿Hay algún síntoma?- _preguntó un tanto agitada

-no aun, pero estoy seguro de que nos reiremos cuando averigüemos que Klaus es un gran gordo mentiroso- dije tratando de darle ánimos

-_sí, estoy… segura que lo haremos_

-Oye, ¿Dónde estás?- ya debería de haber llegado apenas y habría tiempo de ponerla a salvo

-_Matt me lleva a casa-_me quede sin palabras un momento necesitaba procesar lo que me acababa de decir

- a Stefan- corregí aunque me dolía aceptarlo era algo que en realidad ya debería haber esperado

-_no, no solo Stefan… Damon, a Tyler, a Caroline-_sabía muy bien que estaba tratando de decirme aunque no por eso dolía menos

_-_No, Elena, lo entiendo- no hubo respuesta de su parte- entonces…, ya que soy posiblemente un hombre muerto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- esto me estaba matando pero necesitaba saberlo

-_Si, por supuesto-_contesto de inmediato

- si fuéramos solo él y yo, y tuvieras que elegir a quien darle el adiós… ¿Quién sería?

_-lo amo Damon- _respondió después de un silencio que pareció interminable_-El entro en mi vida en el momento que necesitaba alguien, y me enamoré de él al instante. Y sin importar lo que siento por ti, yo nunca me desenamoré de él- estaba llorando lo podía oír en su voz _

_-_Oye lo entiendo, es Stefan. Siempre va a ser Stefan- esas habían sido las palabras exactas que alguna vez me había dicho Katherine, también ella había escogido a mi hermano por sobre mi

-_No puedo pensar en "siempre". En lo único que puedo pensar es en el ahora. Y me preocupo por ti, Damon, es por eso que tengo que dejarte ir- _su voz se quebró lastimeramente en la última palabra, yo simplemente no sabía que decirle ella ya había tomado su decisión- _Pienso que tal vez si tu y yo nos hubiéramos conocido primero..- _dejó la frase incompleta_, _podía sentir las lagrimas resbalar por mi rostro

-Quizás- concordé

-_Vas a estar bien, ¿me escuchas?, vas a estar bien y nos vamos a ver pronto- casi podía sentir la forma en que me sonreía a pesar de no poder verla_

_-_muy pronto. Adiós, Elena- así sin más corté la llamada no podría soportar escuchar cómo se esforzaba por sonar animada cuando era claro que no quedaban esperanzas para nosotros

**_-Fin flashback-_**

Afortunadamente Bonnie había logrado salvarnos mediante un hechizo poniendo a Klaus en el cuerpo de Tyler y devolviéndolo a su cuerpo en cuanto Alaric murió cuando Rebeka mato a Elena quien estaba ligada a él mediante un hechizo, ahora Elena era un vampiro, ya no necesitaba protección alguna así que yo ya no tenía motivos para seguir en Mystic Falls, ella ya había tomado su decisión, por lo tanto era hora de salir de ahí, era sádico pero no masoquista.

-me sirves otro dulzura- este bar no era muy bueno pero no me podía quejar tenían un excelente whisky y una hermosa bar tender

-claro guapo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- era una rubia voluminosa del tipo de las que solía disfrutar, hacía tiempo que había dejado de alimentarme de personas, pero ya que importaba no era como si por esto Elena fuera a cambiar de opinión

-soy Damon cariño- sonreí ladinamente algo que no fallaba con las mujeres – ¿falta mucho para tu salida?-sabia que saldría conmigo y solo tendría que llevarla a algún lugar apartado donde nadie nos viera

-solo una hora, puedes esperarme en la parte de atrás cuando termine, ahí es mas… privado- vaya esta chica sí que me la estaba haciendo fácil- por cierto me llamo Tammy

-muy bien Tammy en ese caso porque no me sirves el siguiente y te sirves uno para ti así podemos ir entrando en calor- la chica estaba comenzando a agradarme tal vez me alimentaria de ella de nuevo, una buena rubia no debía ser desperdiciada

-claro, porque no,… salud-respondió mientras servía nuestros tragos

-salud- brindé y me dispuse a esperar a Tammy, tal vez podría divertirme un poco con ella antes de alimentarme, después de todo Tammy parecía dispuesta y no estaba nada mal.

La sensual rubia estaba a punto de terminar su turno cuando una sensación me embargo de una terrible necesidad de salir de aquel bar, era la misma necesidad que me había traído hasta este lugar en primera instancia

Resistí lo mas que pude pues en realidad no quería salir de ahí en especial no sin esa rubia, pero al final fue más fuerte mi necesidad de salir que mi voluntad de quedarme, me dirigí a la entrada de aquel bar lo más rápido que pude considerando que debía usar una velocidad humana, al salir solo encontré a un montón de chicos recargados en la pared y a un par de chicas que se alejaban del lugar para entonces la sensación había disminuido considerablemente pero aun había restos de ella lo cual me ponía más que un poco incomodo, tanto que ni siquiera pude disfrutar de Tammy como debía.

Una vez que estuve debidamente alimentado el impulso volvió, esta vez me deje llevar después de todo qué más daba, ya no tenía nada más que perder, excepto mi vida, pero en estos momentos no lograba encontrar una buena razón para querer conservarla; llegue hasta el bosque de un pueblito que según había notado en el camino se llamaba Forks, un patético nombre, para lo que parecía un patético pueblo,( como si Mystic Falls no fuera patético solo por su nombre) aunque había algo en el aire, algo muy similar a lo que se podía respirar en Mystic Falls, un toque, sobrenatural, cosa que en realidad no me extrañaba apestaba a "fríos" en este sitio probablemente habían pasado por aquí recientemente, Hmm… tan tontos esos "fríos" siglos conviviendo con nosotros y solamente unos pocos se habían percatado de nuestra existencia, aunque claro se comprendía tenían el cerebro congelado jajá.

Seguí caminando por un rato hasta que llegue a un bosquecillo que colindaba con una pintoresca aunque rustica casa, donde el olor a "fríos" estaba más concentrado, uno en realidad, parecía que este había ido y venido constantemente a este lugar, me pareció raro pues sus víctimas nunca sobreviven a su ataque y si lo hacen estos sufren una dolorosa transformación debido a su veneno, tal vez alguno vivía en este lugar, el clima era el idóneo para su camuflaje, agudicé mis oídos para comprobarlo, pero ahí se encontraban dos corazones palpitando, el primero seguía un ritmo calmado y constante, al parecer esta persona se encontraba sumamente dormida, el segundo corazón estaba casi tan agitado como el mío, por la ligereza de sus pasos pude deducir que se trataba de una chica, que probablemente se encontraba nerviosa por algún examen o cualquier otra tontería de adolecente(cuanto me alegraba haber dejado de serlo siglos atrás), escuche a la chica ir y venir en la que suponía era su habitación, caminaba de un lado para otro parecía estar llena de ansiedad.

por alguna razón desconocida incluso para mí me pase unas cuantas horas bajo esa ventana escuchando a la chica caminar de un lado a otro hasta que con un suspiro audible salió de la habitación, la escuche tomar lo que suponía era un abrigo, salir cuidadosamente, bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la puerta fue entonces cuando me percate que aquella chica estaba por salir de la casa y que debía irme, a los humanos les causaba temor ver a alguien tan cerca de su casa, sobre todo en medio de la noche.

Me escondí entre los árboles, la observe caminar hacia el bosque, cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha de su chaqueta, ya que la pertinaz lluvia comenzaba a arreciar, la seguí unos cuantos metros en el bosque, tropezó en varias ocasiones, hasta que se tumbo en la base de un enorme pino, se arremolino en posición fetal, entonces escuche que sollozaba; comencé a avanzar hacia ella sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, silenciosamente me detuve a su lado simplemente observándola, de pronto levanto su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente primero con un pánico palpable en ellos y luego con un destello de alivio que duro solo una fracción de segundo para pasar al reconocimiento al enfocar su vista en mi; me quede helado al ver por primera vez su rostro, esos enormes ojos chocolate, la pálida piel y los carnosos labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa de verme ¡¿ era ella?! Y al parecer me reconocía, pero ¿Cómo era posible?

Bella POV

Estaba demasiado inquieta para poder dormir la sensación había regresado, no sabía que me estaba pasando, tenía una necesidad apremiante de salir de aquí, me sentía atrapada, quería, no, necesitaba ir a aquel lugar donde mi vida terminó, donde lo vi por última vez, sabía que sería una estupidez pues generalmente en cuanto regresaba a mi habitación de aquel lugar, el hueco en mi pecho dolía como si hubiera un hierro al rojo vivo traspasándome, era algo masoquista lo sé, pero solo así podía sentir que nada de esto había pasado que Edward volvería, me convertiría en uno de ellos y estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad, pero al regresar a mi habitación una dolorosa ola de realidad me golpeaba al darme cuenta de que nada de eso sucedería Edward se había ido con la promesa de no volver jamás.

Pase horas tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que permanecer aquí era lo mejor no solo para mi salud mental sino para la de Charlie, era por el que debía terminar con estas escapadas y tratar de seguir adelante con mi vida finalmente después de mil vueltas de un lado a otro, no pude mas, decidí que tenía que acabar con esto de una buena vez, tome mi impermeable ya que estaba lloviendo como era costumbre en Forks, salí de mi habitación, cerciorándome de que Charlie continuara dormido, realmente no quería que el jefe Swan me interrogara sobre mi escapada, baje rápidamente las escaleras, cuidando de no hacer el menor ruido, al llegar a la puerta noté que esta tenia llave por lo que tuve que tener mucho cuidado de no soltar las llaves y que estas no hicieran ruido al golpearse unas con otras, finalmente logre salir lo mas silenciosamente posible, cubrí mi cabeza con la capucha del impermeable, no quería que algún vecino sonámbulo me reconociera

Comencé a avanzar a trompicones hacia el bosque, afortunadamente no estaba muy alejado del sendero, sino, no me habría sido posible encontrarlo en medio de la llovizna, sobra decir que me caí muchas veces en el camino y me tropecé aun mas; no me había permitido pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer mientras me dirigía a aquel enorme pino, de lo contrario mi coordinación hubiera sido mil veces peor.

Finalmente después de un tortuoso recorrido logre llegar hasta ahí, me detuve un segundo a ver el escenario, inmediatamente las imágenes de aquel fatídico día comenzaron a agolparse en mi mente dejándome sin aliento, pues a pesar de que había sido el peor día de mi vida aquí podía recordar más nítidamente su rostro, sus hermosos ojos dorados endurecidos por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, sus carnosos labios que tantas veces habían besado los míos, fruncidos en una línea recta, como si le costara trabajo hablar o no quisiera hablar demás, tal vez se había contenido de gritarme lo mucho que le estorbaba en su existencia aunque estando aquí prefería pensar que se había contenido de decirme lo mucho que me amaba y que todo era una broma, pero yo sabía perfectamente que no era así, que él en realidad nunca había llegado a amarme ni la mitad de cómo lo ame yo, de cómo lo amo yo, tal vez al principio si había llegado a sentir un cariño por mí, pero no había sido suficiente, además como él mismo lo dijo los de su clase se distraían con facilidad y su "distracción" conmigo ya había terminado; podía escuchar perfectamente su voz al decir que yo no era buena para él y claro era cierto después de todo que le podría ofrecer yo, una simple humana sin atributo especial alguno, que estúpida había sido la pensar que Edward podía llegar a transformarme y que podríamos estar juntos por siempre, fue en ese momento que otro tipo de imágenes me golpearon de lleno, estas no eran recuerdos de Edward, estas eran aun más dolorosas, eran imágenes del futuro que había imaginado junto a Edward y la familia Cullen, lo que las hacía más dolorosas era que, las primeras, aunque desagradables, habían ocurrido, en verdad había estado aquí parada frente a él, y las segundas jamás llegarían a suceder, jamás volvería a tenerle junto a mí, su familia no sería la mía nunca y era precisamente eso lo que me dolía mas, que había perdido el futuro que yo tanto anhelaba y jamás lo iba a recuperar; en ese momento no pude mas y me derrumbe en la base de aquel pino, me hice un ovillo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente me permití llorar, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, realmente no soy de las que llora, incluso "ese" día no llore simplemente opte por dejar de sentir y ahora aquí estaba llorando como una magdalena, derramando las que probablemente fueran todas las lagrimas acumuladas a lo largo de toda mi vida, una vocecita dentro de mi mente me susurro que nada lograría con llorar, que eso no lo devolvería a mis brazos, sin embargo no podía parar de llorar y al hacerlo sentía que estaba sacando una gran parte de mi dolor con cada lágrima que brotaba, tal vez debía haberlo hecho antes, tal vez así habría comenzado a sanar antes del tiempo que me llevaría ahora, aunque también podría no haber hecho gran diferencia.

Sentía que había alguien observándome, era una sensación que me había acompañado desde el momento en que salí de casa y que había estado siguiéndome durante todo el camino hasta aquí, había decidido ignorarla todo este tiempo, pero ahora esta sensación de acecho se estaba intensificando, era como si hubiera alguien justo a mi lado viendo como me desmoronaba en lagrimas, aunque no había visto a nadie cuando venia y tampoco había escuchado a nadie acercarse, sabía que era algo estúpido pero en ese momento pensé en que solo un vampiro podría ser tan sigiloso como para acercarse sin que yo lo notara, pero aquí no había ningún vampiro, "ellos" se habían ido y no regresarían, fue entonces cuando la imagen de una sádica vampira pelirroja me invadió, me había encontrado, al fin Victoria tendría su venganza por la muerte de James a manos de Edward, yo estaba sola, completamente desprotegida sin él, así que no habría nada que la detuviera, tal vez estaba esperando a que me levantara para así poder disfrutar aun mas mi muerte, estaba aterrada, no quería que esto terminara así, no ahora _"y qué más da si te mata mas muerta de lo que estas no haría ninguna diferencia"_ me recordó una vocecita mordaz, no, tenía que vivir por Charlie, él no soportaría perder a su única hija y menos de una manera tan cruel como sabía planeaba matarme Victoria _"¿y si no es Victoria? ¿Qué tal si en realidad él ha vuelto?_ me murmuro una vocecita esperanzada, y, aunque sabía que era una tontería, por un segundo me deje llevar por ese pequeño destello de luz en la profunda obscuridad en que estaba sumida desde su partida.

Rápidamente voltee a comprobar mis sospechas, debía ser Victoria, no había otra opción, el pánico se apodero de mi al ver que en verdad había alguien parado a mi lado y que probablemente había estado observándome todo este tiempo, lentamente mi vista se fue adaptando a la poca luz de luna que se filtraba por entre los árboles y pude notar que era un hombre el que estaba junto a mí, sentí alivio por un segundo al darme cuenta que no era Victoria sino otra persona, fue entonces que pude enfocar mejor mi vista, ¡era él!, aquel hombre con quien había soñado tantas veces, ahí estaba frente a mí, era real, debía ser él, tenia era mismo cabello tan negro como las alas de un cuervo, eran esos mismos labios carnosos, sensuales e invitantes que tan frecuentemente se colaban en mis sueños y eran los mismos hermosos ojos de un azul tan profundo que sentía que podría ahogarme en ellos y nunca salir, definitivamente era el mismo rostro que aparecía en mis sueños cada noche, solo que esto no era un sueño, él realmente estaba aquí este era un hombre de carne y hueso no una imagen imperfecta creada por mi subconsciente.

Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos hasta lo imposible parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma, en ellos había sorpresa, reconocimiento, temor pero sobre todo una perplejidad palpable era como si no hubiera estado esperando encontrarme aquí; entonces una imagen pasó por mi cabeza tan rápidamente que no estuve segura de que en realidad hubiera pasado, en esta estábamos él y yo ataviados con ropaje antiguo mirándonos intensamente, fue entonces cuando por fin rompió el silencio

-¿Elizabeth?

* * *

**y bien que opinan ¿les gustó? dejenme sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**p.d sus suguerencias seran tomadas en cuenta si ay algo que no les guste o les gustaria que pasara dejenme saber y con gusto tratare de complacerlas lo antes posible **

**CHAO**


	7. RECUERDOS

**Disclaimer: ****_los personajes y algunas citas que apareceran en esta historia no me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer y L.J Smith solo la trama es mia _**

**bien complaciendo a mis lectoras un POV solo Damon disfrutenlo y porfavor dejenme sus reviews que son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo**

**p.d a partir de este capitulo estare actualizando cada semana los lunes o a mas tardar los martes espero que comprendan gracias**

* * *

Damon POV

-¿Elizabeth?- no, imposible, pero era idéntica a esta joven, ¿Cómo?

No podía salir de mi perplejidad, me parecía imposible que esta muchacha fuera tan idéntica a mi querida Elizabeth, debía salir de ahí, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, aproveche que la chica se talló los ojos para irme de ese lugar; corrí lo más rápido que pude, la velocidad vampírica no me parecía lo suficientemente rápido, no sabía a dónde ir ya que gracias a ese impulso había salido de Port Angeles apenas termine de alimentarme por lo que no había encontrado aun, un lugar donde quedarme y realmente no me apetecía volver al hotel de Port Angeles.

Finalmente llegue a un prado que parecía ser un círculo perfecto, me paré justo en el centro de este, y me deje caer ahí, apoyé mi cabeza y mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y dejé, por primera vez en muchos años, que los recuerdos de aquella época de mi vida inundaran mi mente.

**_-Flashback-_**

Me encontraba en Chicago, había estado siguiendo las pistas que tenia sobre la familia Bennett, debía localizar a una bruja descendiente de Emily para que abriera la tumba donde estaba encerrada Katherine.

Estaba paseando por el mercado, tenía la esperanza de que las Bennett estuvieran por ahí, (aunque sabía que era un poco estúpido ese pensamiento) de pronto una joven un tanto distraída chocó conmigo provocando que las manzanas que cargaba cayeran al piso, rápidamente me dispuse a ayudarla, después de todo, vampiro o no seguía siendo un caballero y esta joven era una dama.

- disculpe, no era mi intención importunarle señor- se disculpó mientras se agachaba a recoger la fruta

- no se disculpe señorita, una dama como usted, no debería disculparse nunca- le dije mientras la ayudaba a juntar todas las manzanas que había tirado, en ese momento alzó su rostro para encontrarse con mi mirada, era hermosa, realmente hermosa, tenía unos enormes ojos del color chocolate más hermoso que había visto, que me miraban con timidez, tenía una hermosa piel color crema, tan blanca y lisa, tan suave que parecía ser de porcelana y unos labios carnosos de un ligero matiz rosado que escondían una sonrisa disimulada, coronando sus ojos habían unas espesas pestañas obscuras y una cabellera castaña enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro, me quede asombrado con su belleza, simplemente no podía apartar mi vista de ella; en ese momento una mujer se acerco a ella tomándola del brazo al tiempo que le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

- si madre me encuentro bien, solo estaba un poco distraída y choque contra el señor…- así que era su madre, bueno ciertamente parecía una versión más grande de ella solo que su madre tenía los ojos verdes y su piel era ligeramente más obscura.

- Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, mucho gusto- completé tomando la mano de la madre y besándola suavemente a modo de saludo

- es un placer, señor Salvatore, mi nombre es Marice Dawson y ella es mi hija Elizabeth- Elizabeth un hermoso nombre el que llevaba esta hermosa joven que tanto me había impresionado

- unos bellos nombres para tan distinguidas damas- sonreí ladinamente mirando a Elizabeth, quien se sonrojo a tal grado que su piel parecía arder, al parecer su madre lo notó, pero lejos de molestarse sonrió complacida, al parecer la había agradado mi atención hacia su hija.

- muchas gracias señor Salvatore, es usted todo un caballero, disculpe mi intromisión pero no lo había visto antes por aquí es usted nuevo en la ciudad ¿no es así?- preguntó la señora Dawson con gran interés

- así es señora Dawson he venido a Chicago para establecerme por un tiempo, recién llegue de Italia y aun no conozco a nadie en la ciudad- no podía decirles que me encontraba siguiendo las pistas de una familia de brujas para que liberaran a mi amante vampiro.

- bueno en ese caso queda usted invitado a el baile de presentación que organizare mañana en honor de mi hija- se apresuró a entregarme un pergamino enrollado con un listón azul- mi hija recién alcanzó una edad casadera y ya que su antiguo prometido falleció hace unos meses de influenza española creo que sería una excelente ocasión para que se distraiga y para usted podría ser ocasión de encontrar a alguien que le interese y que conozca algunas personas de esta cuidad señor Salvatore- claramente la mujer estaba interesada en casar a su hija y por su… comentario, veía en mi un buen partido para ella, jajá, si supiera que quería casar a su hija con un vampiro seguramente no seguiría pensando igual.

- me parece una excelente idea Sra. Dawson, me encantará asistir a su baile- la mujer sonrió abiertamente, tal pareciera que estaba más interesada en coquetearme ella que en tratar que me fijara en su hija- claro, si la señorita Elizabeth acepta concederme una pieza- al instante la joven se sonrojó notablemente, tanto que su piel parecía brillar - ¿Qué me dice señorita? ¿Apartará una pieza para mí?

- claro señor Salvatore, sería una grosería de mi parte no concederle una pieza a tan amable caballero- contestó Elizabeth sin apenas levantar la mirada, y, su rostro no perdía ese matiz rojizo aun; su voz era suave, y hablaba en un tono apenas audible para el oído humano, era evidente que la joven era bastante tímida.

Al día siguiente me encontré sorpresivamente ansioso, estaba esperando la noche para poder observar mejor a Elizabeth, había algo en ella que me había impactado a tal grado que no conseguía dejar de pensar en ella.

Al llegar a la gran casa de los Dawson un sirviente me recibió tomando mi invitación y haciéndome la señal de que entrara debía vivir ahí porque pude atravesar la puerta con facilidad, la casa era hermosa al entrar había una enorme escalera doble que se juntaba al termino de la misma en un descansillo que podía ser utilizado a manera de balcón, y justo en medio de esta había una pequeña sala donde había un par de damas conversando, a los lados había dos enormes cuartos, el del lado derecho tenía una sala de estar y parecía que los muebles habían sido movidos para dejar espacio a la improvisada pista de baile, mientras que el cuarto izquierdo era exclusivamente en enorme comedor dispuesto para un gran número de personas, había poca gente no era un baile demasiado concurrido, pero tampoco era demasiado intimo y había sirvientes caminando de un lado a otro ofreciendo bocadillos y copas de vino a los asistentes.

Me detuve a buscar a la invitada de honor, después de unos segundos la descubrí sentada en la salita que estaba en las escaleras, Elizabeth tenía la cabeza ligeramente agachada, vestía un sencillo aunque elegante vestido de un color azul que le favorecía mucho a su piel, su cabello caía delicadamente en una cascada sobre su hombro en suaves ondas, se veía realmente hermosa, estaba asombrado con su belleza, hacia ya muchos años que ninguna mujer lograba impresionarme de esta manera solo había habido otra mujer que me había fascinado tanto como Elizabeth y esa había sido Katherine.

La madre de Elizabeth se reunió con su hija poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, esta inmediatamente levantó la cabeza un poco, parecía que a su madre no le agradaba que Elizabeth tuviera una actitud tan tímida.

Lentamente me fui acercando a Elizabeth, inmediatamente la señora Dawson se adelantó a saludarme para darme la bienvenida, tomó mi brazo y me guió hasta su hija, le ordenó que me atendiera y se marchó.

- usted realmente no está disfrutando del baile ¿no es así señorita? –pregunté con una sonrisa ladina al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado

- no señor Salvatore, realmente no me parece que este sea un buen momento para celebrar un baile y mucho menos con la intención con la que lo ha dado mi madre- era la primera vez que la oía externar sus pensamientos, aunque claro en compañía de su madre seguramente era difícil que llegara siquiera a hablar por sí misma.

- entiendo que su prometido falleció hace poco, ¿es eso lo que le disgusta? ¿Lo amaba usted tanto?

- en realidad, no lo conocía, mi madre y su padre arreglaron nuestro compromiso, íbamos a conocernos unos días antes de que se realizara la boda pero fue entonces cuando él y toda su familia enfermó de gripe española y murieron, ahora mi madre quiere que me vuelva a comprometer, es esa la razón de este baile, tiene la esperanza de que le llegue a interesar a algún caballero lo suficiente para pedir mi mano.

- ya veo, disculpe mi intromisión pero me gustaría saber el nombre de su prometido- realmente no sabía porque me interesaba saber el nombre de su prometido pero sentía una enorme curiosidad

- su nombre era Edward Anthony Masen, mi madre decía que era un gran partido y que yo podía llegar a entenderme con él, incluso dijo que su madre se llamaba Elizabeth al igual que yo, aunque creo que ella diría lo que fuera para que aceptara un matrimonio arreglado, desde que mi padre murió mi madre ah esperado con ansia que alcance la edad casadera para garantizarme un futuro, ella cree que la fortuna que nos heredó mi padre podría ser suficiente para vivir bien hasta que ella muera pero quiere que cuando eso suceda, yo no quede desamparada, por eso su empeño en casarme.

- si entiendo bien, mi padre también se empeñaba en casar a mi hermano menor con una joven de muy buena familia solo que mi padre lo hacía porque no quería que se quedara solo igual que él después que murió mi madre, solo que mi hermano murió poco después que ella muriera quemada en una iglesia que se incendio- por alguna razón comenzaba a abrirme con Elizabeth y es que ella era tan transparente, como un libro abierto, claro que no podía decirle toda la verdad, que yo también había muerto y que la joven que se suponía seria esposa de mi hermano era un vampiro y que había sido mi amante, ah, y que no estaba muerta sino encerrada en una tumba junto con muchos vampiros mas.

- y ¿Qué hay de usted? ¿También le buscó esposa su padre?- vaya la joven Elizabeth no había dejado pasar el detalle de que no había dicho nada sobre mi

-no, mi padre nunca se preocupó realmente de que yo no llegara a conseguir esposa- me agradaba platicar con esta joven, no la conocía y aun así, sentía que podía contarle todo y que no me juzgaría- mi padre nunca se interesó demasiado en mi, siempre se preocupó mas por Stefan mi hermano

-tal vez su padre no se preocupaba por usted porque sabía que era usted lo suficientemente fuerte como para valerse por sí mismo y observaba a su hermano más débil, tal vez esa era la causa de su preocupación ¿no había pensado en eso señor Salvatore?-cada vez Elizabeth me sorprendía mas con su manera tan perspicaz y madura de pensar

- pues ah decir verdad señorita Dawson no, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, siempre había pensado que eso era simplemente porque mi hermano Stefan era más parecido a nuestra madre y por eso nuestro padre lo amaba mas a él

-señor Salvatore mi padre una vez me dijo que no importa cuán buenos o malos sean los hijos un padre nunca deja de quererlos y no tiene favoritos pero que siempre se iban a inclinar a proteger más a quien más ayuda necesitara

- su padre era un hombre sabio- Elizabeth realmente me había puesto a pensar sobre las razones que pudo haber tenido mi padre para procurar tanto a Stefan, algo que no había hecho nunca ni siquiera durante mi vida humana

- sí, lo era, mi madre dice que algunas veces actúo como si hubiera heredado su sabiduría y aunque sé que se que sonara a soberbia de mi parte me gusta pensar que así es, que aunque sea una pequeña parte de su infinita sabiduría se quedo conmigo

-pues si me permite señorita Dawson, yo creo que usted si posee una parte de la sabiduría de su padre, lo suficiente para que usted sea la persona que es ahora- Elizabeth se sonrojó ligeramente, en ese momento un joven se acerco a ella, extendió su mano y le pidió que bailar una pieza con él, en ese momento me llene de celos, la joven Elizabeth estaba conversando conmigo y de pronto llegaba este… hombre a querer apartarla de mi lado, no lo iba a permitir

-discúlpeme caballero pero la señorita Dawson me había prometido una pieza y creo que estaba a punto de cumplir su promesa, así que ¿si me disculpa…?- extendí mi mano frente a Elizabeth un tanto temeroso de que no fuera a tomarla, sin embargo lo hizo, tomé su mano con delicadeza y la estreché suavemente entre mis dedos, al instante una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pude ver como Elizabeth se estremecía por lo que probablemente ella también lo había sentido.

Bailamos un par de piezas, después salimos al jardín donde continuamos conversando, no quería apartarme de ella, me parecía fascinante, su voz era como música para mí y sus ojos absorbían completamente mi mirada.

Esa noche no conseguí dejar de pensar en Elizabeth, se había metido muy profundo en mis pensamientos, aunque no lograba saber cómo era que esto había pasado, era imposible que me estuviera enamorando de ella de eso estaba seguro, yo solamente podía amar a Katherine, ella contaba conmigo para sacarla de esa tumba y jamás lograría dejar de amarla, estaba seguro de que no llegaría a enamorarme de nadie más.

Los días pasaban y cada vez me alejaba mas de mi objetivo, encontrar a la familia Bennett ya que mi mente se encontraba completamente concentrada en la joven Elizabeth; todas las tardes salía a caminar con ella, me encantaba escuchar sobre su vida, lo mucho que amaba a su padre, lo mucho que él la había amado, lo distraída y desinhibida que era su madre, sobre los deseos de su madre por que formara una familia y los anhelos que tenia Elizabeth de ver el mundo, de viajar y conocer aun más y lo mucho que amaba leer, así como sus preocupaciones por su familia, el dolor de perder a su padre y ver partir a su hermana hacia Londres; cada día que pasaba con Elizabeth hacia que mis sentimientos hacia ella crecieran hasta que de un simple agrado por esta joven comenzara a sentir cariño que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en amor, un amor que no había experimentado antes, esto era mucho más grande que aquello que había sentido por Katherine.

Sabía que no quería que Elizabeth se alejara de mi, simplemente ya no imaginaba mi vida sin ella pero sabía que no me sería posible tenerla conmigo, al menos no hasta que le dijera la verdad sobre mi y convertirla en un vampiro igual que yo, pero tenía miedo a que al saber la verdad me despreciara, que se asustara de mi y quisiera alejarse, entonces tendría que irme, pero tampoco iba a permitir que por miedo a su desprecio, no pudiera quedarme a su lado.

Finalmente había tomado la decisión de confesarle toda mi historia, mientras paseábamos como todas las tardes, la guié hasta una banca que se encontraba un poco escondida entre un par de setos, le indiqué que se sentara y comencé a relatarle mi historia, todo desde mi enamoramiento de Katherine, mi rivalidad con Stefan por el amor de ella y como habíamos descubierto que era un vampiro, sobre cómo había sido descubierta y capturada por el pueblo de Mystic Falls para ser quemada en la iglesia junto con el resto de los vampiros del pueblo y de cómo Emily su doncella había hecho un hechizo atrapando a todos los vampiros de la iglesia en una tumba debajo de la misma, le conté de cómo Stefan y yo habíamos peleado por el amor de Katherine hasta matarnos uno al otro y convertirnos en vampiros ya que ambos teníamos sangre de Katherine en nuestro sistema y de cómo había odiado a Stefan por haberme obligado a tomar sangre humana para completar la transformación, le dije todo, absolutamente todo sobre mi vida hasta ahora, le dije también sobre mis habilidades y poderes, pero sobre todo le confesé cuanto la amaba y como no podía imaginar tener que vivir sin ella.

Elizabeth me miró todo el tiempo con suma atención, como si intentara asimilar con cuidado cada una de las cosas que le iba contando.

-¿entonces, sigue o no enamorado de Katherine? – después de todo lo que le había revelado Elizabeth se había tomado un tiempo para digerir toda la información.

- ¿eso es todo? después de todo lo que le acabo de decir ¿esa es su única pregunta?- estaba completamente anonadado, estaba actuando como si el que le dijera que soy un vampiro fuera lo más normal de mundo, como decirle que mi cabello era negro, no podía creer que estuviese tomando esta situación con tanta naturalidad, tal vez estaba en estado de shock y aun no reaccionaba.

- bueno, no, en realidad no es mi única pregunta pero si la primera en la que puedo pensar, vera señor Salvatore, Damon- le había pedido que me llamara por mi nombre, se oía tan bien en sus labios- el que me haiga revelado que es un vampiro no es algo que me asuste, tal vez crea que estoy loca o que algo me falla en la mente, pero le creo, creo en su historia y en que no me haría daño, pero antes de tomar una decisión necesito saber ¿Qué pasara después? cuando logre liberar a la señorita Katherine? además, yo voy a envejecer Damon y tu seguirás estando igual, o, ¿acaso planea convertirme en vampiro?

- la verdad, señorita Dawson es que no se que pasara con Katherine, sé que tengo una responsabilidad con ella, solo yo se que está atrapada y como liberarla, así que lo hare pero después no se qué va a suceder, aunque lo más probable sea que vaya en busca de Stefan, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él y con respecto a usted Elizabeth, yo espero que sea usted quien decida si desea o no convertirse en un vampiro, Elizabeth yo no pienso forzarla a nada y si desea continuar siendo humana yo lo respetare, y sin importar nada, siempre voy a estar con usted, mientras usted desee tenerme a su lado ahí estaré, como humana o como vampiro eso no va a cambiar, yo la amo- tomé su mano y la miré a los ojos, necesitaba que entendiera que no iba a permitir que nada nos separara, si ella me aceptaba- quiero que estemos juntos Elizabeth.

- le creo, aunque usted debe darme tiempo, necesito pensar, aunque debo confesarle que yo también lo amo, solo necesito tomar una decisión, si continuo como humana o no- Elizabeth se levantó delicadamente y se marchó, entendía que era mucha información para digerir y grandes decisiones que tomar, sin embargo estaba seguro de una cosa, sin importa su decisión iba a estar con ella.

Esa noche me decidí a pedir su mano, no me costó demasiado convencer a su madre de organizar una cena, incluso no necesite la compulsión, la señora Dawson siempre estaba encantada ante cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera, sobre todo si se trataba de Elizabeth, la señora Dawson se encargó de organizar todo para el siguiente día en la noche, invitó a sus amistades más cercanas e importantes ya que deseaba que la noticia del compromiso de su hija se difundiera.

Al llegar a la casa Dawson ya los invitados se encontraban ahí, la joven Elizabeth lucía especialmente hermosa esa noche; se encontraba en la misma sala donde la había encontrado en el primer baile al que acudí en esa casa.

- buenas noches señorita Elizabeth, luce usted hermosa esta noche- le saludé tomando su mano y delicadamente posé un beso en el dorso.

- buenas noches señor Salvatore, es usted muy amable- me sonrió ligeramente, al tiempo que se sonrojaba y agachaba un poco la cabeza

-le gustaría dar un paseo por el jardín, señorita Dawson-le tendí mi mano para que la tomara, Elizabeth simplemente la tomó si decir palabra y comenzamos a caminar rumbo al jardín, lentamente nos dirigimos a una de las bancas del jardín, Elizabeth se sentó y levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

- he tomado una decisión, Damon, deseo convertirme en vampiro y estar a su lado, también le ayudare a encontrar a esa familia de brujas y juntos liberaremos a Katherine

-claro que si, y estaremos juntos Elizabeth, Katherine será liberada y entonces será libre de ir a donde desee, incluso podríamos buscar a Stefan, me gustaría que lo conociera, la amo Elizabeth, siempre estaré con usted.

Elizabeth abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero en ese instante un sirviente la interrumpió para avisarnos que la cena estaba servida y que debíamos pasar al comedor.

La cena se veía deliciosa, aunque a mi paladar no sabía tan bien como lucía, había estado un poco nervioso durante la cena, quería hacer esto de la manera correcta, si Elizabeth iba a estar conmigo debía hacerlo bien. Todos habían terminado ya el postre cuando me puse de pie y llame su atención con mi copa, haciéndola sonar con un tenedor.

- buenas noches damas y caballeros, aprovecho esta ocasión para agradecer a la señora Dawson por esta maravillosa velada que está ofreciendo, también quiero aprovechar su atención para pedirle a la señora Dawson formalmente me conceda la mano de su hija Elizabeth en matrimonio- la señora Dawson se levanto de su lugar, camino hasta el asiento de Elizabeth y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-señor Salvatore, es un placer para mi conceder la mano de mi hija a tan ilustre caballero- la señora Dawson apretó ligeramente el hombro de su hija y regresó a su lugar en la mesa

Me acerque lentamente a Elizabeth, quien me miraba expectante e interrogante, me puse sobre mi rodilla izquierda y saqué de un bolsillo un pequeño cofre de madera, el mismo en que mi padre le había entregado su anillo a mi madre, el mismo que él le había dado a Stefan para que se lo entregara a Katherine y que yo le había quitado tiempo después, ahora contenía el anillo que le entregaba a Elizabeth para que aceptar ser mi esposa.

Abrí el pequeño cofre mostrando así un anillo de oro con un solitario diamante en el centro, el anillo era sencillo pero elegante y hermoso a la vez, al igual que Elizabeth quien era muy sencilla pero con una elegancia y una belleza innata que nadie podía negar.

-Mery Elizabeth Dawson, ¿me haría el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa y pasar la eternidad juntos?

- si Damon Salvatore acepto casarme con usted- inmediatamente me levante y la tomé entre mis brazos, no podía estar más agradecido con la "vida" que tenia, aunque en un principio desprecie mi condición vampírica había sido esa misma condición la que ahora me daba la enorme alegría de conocer a Elizabeth y que ella formara parte de mi existencia.

Fijamos la fecha para dos semanas después ya que ni Elizabeth ni yo deseábamos esperar más tiempo para estar unidos, pasaban los días con exagerada lentitud; esperaba con ansias que llegara el día en que Elizabeth y yo uniéramos nuestras vidas.

La señora Dawson había organizado una cena el día antes de la boda ya que Clara, la hermana mayor de Elizabeth había viajado desde Londres con su familia para estar presente en nuestra boda y poder convivir con su hermana.

Clara tenía dos pequeños hijos de tres y seis años, ambos con un resplandeciente cabello rubio al igual que Clara y su esposo James; el mayor tenía los ojos azules como su padre, mientras que el menor los tenia verdes igual que su madre, aquel niño me recordó a mi hermano Stefan, lo extrañaba tanto, aunque jamás me atrevería a decirlo en voz alta. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Clara y su esposo eran muy agradables, se podía ver que se amaban profundamente, casi tanto como yo amaba a Elizabeth.

La mañana de la boda deseaba con ansias ver a Elizabeth, necesitaba verla y saber si estaba completamente segura de su decisión de convertirse. Al llegar a la casa Dawson fue una sirviente a quien reconocí como la doncella de la madre de Elizabeth la que me recibió entre lagrimas y me indicó que la señora Dawson estaba en la habitación de Elizabeth y que debía pasar, en ese momento sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba, un terrible presentimiento me asaltó, corrí lo más rápido posible a velocidad humana ya que la sirviente aun estaba observándome; al llegar a la habitación de Elizabeth, me encontré con la señora Dawson llorando desgarradoramente y al médico de la familia con la cabeza agachada y negando vehemente, mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Marice Dawson a manera de consuelo; entré intempestivamente a la habitación y lo que encontré se gravó en mi memoria con fuego y un dolor insoportable, Elizabeth, mi amada Elizabeth yacía sobre su cama bañada en sangre, con la garganta desgarrada y una expresión horrorizada deformando su bello rostro, me quedé clavado en mi lugar durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, en cuanto mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar me lance sobre la cama y tomé a Elizabeth entre mis brazos, pude ver de cerca su cuello, había sido un vampiro quien había matado a mi hermosa Elizabeth; traté de buscar algún rastro, alguna pista que me llevara hasta el maldito que había acabado con la vida de mi amada, pero no pude encontrar nada, absolutamente nada, el maldito era muy inteligente; y ahora ya no quedaba nada que me anclara a este mundo, nada, solamente un inmenso dolor y un corazón roto, no, desgarrado, era demasiado insoportable, ya no quería sentir nada era demasiado dolor, así que decidí apagar mi humanidad, de nada servía sentir si lo única que podía sentir era dolor.

**_-Fin flashback-_**

Permanecí horas recordando a mi amada y los años que pasé sin sentir nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que Elizabeth me había hecho sentir, hasta que llegó Elena a mi vida, ahora de nuevo estaba solo, Elena había escogido a Stefan y Katherine a la que pasé tanto tiempo tratando de liberar de la tumba, ni siquiera estaba ahí la muy perra había estado libre todo el tiempo y jamás había tenido la intención de buscarme, claro, ella también prefería a Stefan.

Ahora estaba aquí en medio del bosque después de encontrarme con la perfecta doble de Elizabeth, no sabía si era una coincidencia, o el destino que me devolvía a mi amada, lo que si sabía era que no permitiría que se me volviera a escapar entre mis dedos, esta vez cuidaría de ella como lo más valioso del mundo y no dejaría que nada ni nadie me la arrebatara de nuevo, la conquistaría de nuevo y estaríamos juntos, esta vez, para siempre.

* * *

_**bueno chicos ¿que les parecio? espero que les aya gustado y noos vemos el siguiente lunes muchas gracias ta todos los que dejaron sus reviews**_

_**un beso CHAO**_


	8. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunas citas que apareceran no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y L.J Smith solo la trama es mia**_

Espero disfruten de este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo Bella-swan11 este cap esta dedicado para ti, muchas gracias por tus ideas y por apoyarme

este cap es un poco mas largo ojala les agrade, dejenme saber su opinion, sus reviws son lo que me motiva a seguir publicando mis caps por este medio

* * *

Bella POV

No lo podía creer, había soñado tantas veces con él y ahora lo tenía justo frente a mí, los ojos me picaban, como si quisiera llorar, lo cual era estúpido en esta situación, me talle los ojos en un intento de que el picor desapareciera, sin embargo al abrirlos él había desaparecido, era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, aunque, tal vez no había estado, después de todo las únicas veces que lo había visto había sido en sueños.

Regresé a casa dudando seriamente de mi cordura, trate de hacer el menor ruido posible al entrar en la casa aunque en el estado en que me encontraba dudo mucho que lo lograra, lentamente subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, me tumbé sobre la cama esperando poder dormir, me sentía entumecida y un poco aturdida, ¿Qué había pasado realmente?, ¿en verdad había estado soñando… o, no él no podía ser un vampiro, vi sus ojos y eran azules, no rojos o dorados así que eso era imposible, aunque no encontraba otra explicación para su sigilo y la velocidad en con que se había marchado, a menos, que realmente me estuviera volviendo completamente loca, cosa que no dudaba del todo.

Al día siguiente me dirigí a la escuela como de costumbre, debí manejar con mas precaución ya que no había conseguido dormir mas de unas cuantas horas, había estado dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado el noche anterior en mi cabeza sin poder llegar a otra conclusión que no fuera que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, hasta que finalmente el sueño pudo más que yo y pude dormir.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la mesa que compartía con Jessica y el resto de sus amigos, Ángela me recibió con una sonrisa, al igual que Mike, en cambio Jessica parecía molesta, de pronto recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior en Port Angeles y comprendí el motivo de su enfado, aunque a mí me parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella salida, sin embargo debía recordar que había sido hace solo un día y que no iba a ser tan fácil que lo olvidara.

- y ¿qué hiciste el domingo Bella?- preguntó Mike tan oportuno como siempre, Jessica al instante hizo una mueca ante su pregunta

-Mmm. salí con Jessica a Port Angeles, vimos una película de zombis- por la cara de Jessica pude notar que no quería que hablara de nuestra salida, aunque no sabía si era porque no quería recordarlo o porque quería ser ella quien lo contara

- sí y Bella casi se muere de miedo, se asusto tanto que tuvo que salirse de la película- comentó Jessica con un aire despectivo

- ¿es cierto eso Bella?- preguntó Mike interesado

- pues sí, soy una cobarde, me dio mucho miedo y mejor me salí- respondí encogiendo los hombros, afortunadamente Jessica no comentó nada sobre mi arranque de locura, cosa que agradecí. En ese momento llegó Erick Yorkie interrumpiendo la conversación.

- oigan ayer fui de excursión con mis primos de Atlanta que vinieron de visita y justo en el borde del bosque vimos un oso enorme, les juro que era más grande que un caballo y estaba el cuatro patas, lo bueno es que lo vimos de lejos y no nos persiguió, sino, quien sabe que hubiera pasado- Erick estaba muy agitado, parecía que había estado aguantando toda la mañana para contar su historia y ahora hablaba tan rápido que las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras al salir de su boca.

- esas son puras bobadas Erick, no existen osos de ese tamaño y menos tan cerca del pueblo, además yo conozco bien a tus primos y yo creo que más bien estuvieron echándole duro a la cerveza y por eso vieron cosas que no eran- Tyler estaba riéndose, mientras que Erick se ponía rojo como tomate, seguramente Tyler no se equivocaba con su suposición sobre la cerveza, me dio un poco de pena verlo tan avergonzado, sobre todo cuando yo sabía que no era el único que había visto algo similar.

- no, es cierto, mi padre ha recibido varios reportes de campistas que cuentan haber visto una criatura similar a la que describe Erick- intervine parando así todas las burlas hacia Erick, no era que quisiera defenderlo por algo en especial pero si él estaba diciendo la verdad era justo que los chicos lo supieran, además que no me agradaba ver que se burlaran de las personas, desgraciadamente esto atrajo la atención hacia mí de nuevo

-así que ¿en serio hay en el bosque algo así de grande?- preguntó Tyler con los ojos como platos

- pues, en lo personal no he visto nada así, pero me parece demasiada coincidencia que tanta gente diga haber visto algo así ¿no creen?- afortunadamente este comentario bastó para que todos comenzaran a expresar sus teorías e imaginaciones al respecto olvidándose así completamente de mi.

El resto del día fue un tanto diferente ya que durante los últimos meses me había apartado de todo pensamiento y sensación, me había acostumbrado a no hablar a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, hoy, en cambio estaba alerta, podía notar los murmullos y miradas que me lanzaban las personas mientras pasaban a mi lado, lo cual era sumamente extraño, aun había chicos que me miraban, sin embargo ya eran muy pocos aparentemente ya se había acabado esa fascinación que tenían por mi por ser "la nueva" ahora era solo una más entre ellos.

Al terminar las clases me dirigí al Thriftway ya que hacia un buen tiempo que no hacia las compras y ya no quedaba mucho para cocinar en casa, me hacían falta algunas cosas y ya estaba cansada de comer solamente el pescado que traía Charlie a casa cada que regresaba de pescar.

Llegue a casa y me dispuse a preparar la cena cosa que no me tomo mucho tiempo y pronto me vi sin nada que hacer decidí adelantar las tareas de la escuela pero no era demasiado y de nuevo en poco tiempo había terminado, harta de esto decidí ir a dar una vuelta por la Push, quería ver a Jacob, junto a él me sentía cómoda y me podía olvidar aunque fuera un minuto de todo lo que había pasado y podía ser una adolecente común y corriente, le llame a Charlie al trabajo para avisarle que no estaría en casa, me aseguró que no había ningún problema y que más tarde me alcanzaría en casa Billy.

Mientras conducía rumbo a la reservación pude ver a unos metros de mi casa un auto negro muy lujoso que no pude reconocer, tal vez habría alguien nuevo en el pueblo, en ese momento una imagen de la noche anterior cruzó mi mente pero se desvaneció rápidamente así que lo dejé pasar; minutos después me encontraba en casa de Jacob quien me recibió con un fuerte abrazo haciéndome girar como si fuera una niña pequeña, estaba enorme parecía haber crecido al menos cinco centímetros desde la última vez que lo había visto y solo habían sido ¡dos días!, también se veía más musculoso, parecía imposible pero mis ojos no me engañaban, definitivamente estaba más grande que la última vez.

- Wow, Jake estas enorme, sabes los esteroides no son buenos para el organismo- le dije con una sonrisa, al tiempo que la suya se hacía más grande si es que era posible

- solamente estoy creciendo Bella y haciendo ejercicio, además no es mi culpa que tú seas tan pequeña- la sonrisa de Jacob no desaparecía de su rostro mientras hablaba y me soltaba lentamente- y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- ¿es que acaso no puedo venir a visitar a un amigo?- pregunte con aire inocente- además yo quede de venir a visitar de vez en cuando y creo haber dicho que traería a Charlie para que conversara con tu padre

- cierto, y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Charlie?

- vendrá aquí después del trabajo, y ¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara?- vi a Billy asomarse por la puerta ya que Jacob la había dejado abierta al salir, simplemente lo saludé con la mano y el hizo lo mismo

- estaba atrás, en el garaje pero pude escuchar el estruendo de tu camioneta a un kilometro así que vine a recibirte- me dijo entre risas, sabía que mi vieja Chevy era ruidosa así que no pude refutar su comentario

- ¿sigues trabajando en la rabbit?- nos dirigíamos a la parte trasera de la casa rumbo al garaje

-no, hace tiempo que la terminé ahora estoy trabajando en un par de motos que encontré y que están un poco destartaladas

- ah, ¿y qué tal vas con eso?

- ya casi están terminadas aunque aun les faltan algunos detalles- de pronto volteo a verme con una sonrisa expandiéndose- ¿te gustan las motos?- preguntó

- pues la verdad, es que nunca eh visto una de cerca y mucho menos me eh montado en una así que no te podría decir si me gustan o no- la verdad si me llamaban la atención pero conociendo a Charlie primero me mata antes de dejarme subir a una moto, según él son un peligro mortal.

- bueno que te parece si te doy unas lecciones cuando ya estén terminadas

- claro me encantaría Jake, solo tengo dos condiciones, la primera es que no debes decírselo a Charlie o a Billy, o de lo contrario mi padre no me dejaría volver a verte jamás mientras tuvieras esas motos y la segunda es que me dejes venir a verte trabajar, confío en ti, pero creo que si te veo podre saber un poco mas de cómo funcionan- al decir esto su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas y extendió su mano diciendo que era trato hacho.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos en el garaje viendo como trabajaba Jacob en las motos, estaba impresionada ya que nunca había visto a mi amigo trabajar de esa manera, era muy habilidoso, aunque también tenía algo que ver el hecho de que para mí todo esto era sumamente complicado. Más tarde llegó Charlie así que tuvimos que entrar a la casa para cenar con nuestros padres, al finalizar la noche Billy me dio una receta de pollo con orégano y limón que le había pasado la madre de Jacob, Charlie y yo nos despedimos y yo quede de venir con Jake mas seguido.

Esa noche no tuve más pesadillas pero aquel sueño que había olvidado volvió a mí, donde me encontraba con ese hombre de enigmáticos ojos azules y hermosa cabellera negra solo que esta vez estábamos vestidos con ropa antigua y parecíamos estar en un parque vacio, él se acercaba a mí y me decía que me amaba y que quería estar junto a mi por siempre, entonces besaba mi mano… entonces desperté con el sonido de mi alarma que me indicaba que me había quedado dormida y que ahora se me hacia tarde para ir a la escuela; rápidamente me vestí con lo primero que encontré en mi closet, me recogí el pelo en una trenza de lado un poco despeinada y salí de la casa.

Al llegar al instituto ya el estacionamiento estaba lleno así que me estacioné en el único lugar disponible, al bajarme noté que el auto que tenia al lado era el mismo que había visto mientras me dirigía a la reservación, al entrar a el instituto todo mundo estaba hablando del nuevo estudiante, al parecer ya nadie se volvería a fijar en mi cosa que me alegraba sobremanera, llegue a mi primera clase donde Jessica ya me esperaba prácticamente saltando en su lugar pensaba que estaba moleta conmigo, pero aparentemente sus ganas de platicar (por no decir chismorrear) era más fuerte que su enojo, apenas había llegado a mi lugar e inmediatamente se volteo hacia mí y comenzó a hablarme de lo bueno que estaba el chico nuevo y de cómo casi todas las chicas del instituto se morían por hablarle y que estaría en nuestras clases de literatura e historia, estaba a punto de embarcarse en una descripción detallada del chico nuevo, afortunadamente en ese instante el señor Vaner llamó a la clase por lo que tuvo que dejar la descripción para después. Cuando la clase término salí lo más rápido posible de ahí ya que no quería escuchar los elogios de Jessica hacia el chico nuevo, llegue a la clase de sociología antes que el resto de mis compañeros, después de unos segundos Mike se unió a mí.

-hola, Bella-saludo Mike un tanto serio se veía mal humorado

- hola Mike, ¿Qué pasa? te ves, molesto- en realidad era muy raro ver a Mike con esa cara especialmente después de que él se fue

- es el chico nuevo, me molesta que todas las chicas anden detrás de él como si fuera una estrella de cine o algo así, es igual que cuando llegó Cullen- sentí como los bordes de aquel hoyo en mi pecho punzaban de forma muy aguda, inmediatamente cubrí mi torso con los brazos para evitar partirme por completo, mientras juntaba todas mis fuerzas para que Mike no notara el gran daño que me había hecho al mencionarlo- solo que a diferencia de Cullen a este parece que le encanta la atención que obtiene de las chicas- sentí aguijonazos en los bordes de mi herida, afortunadamente la clase comenzó y Mike no tuvo oportunidad de seguir hablando mas cosa que agradecí infinitamente creo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz de que comenzara una clase.

Afortunadamente para mí, la siguiente clase la compartía con Angela, que era tan tímida como yo así que estaba segura de que podría pasarme la clase sin más problemas, estaba segura de que Angela podía notar lo mucho que me afectaba el oír hablar de él, porque procuraba no mencionar su nombre al menos no mientras yo estuviera presente; cuando termino la clase nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, en cuanto entramos pudimos ver perfectamente que había una mesa muy concurrida donde solo había un chico sentado de espaldas a nosotras usando una cazadora de cuero negro, y estaba completamente rodeado de lo que parecían ser todas las chicas que había en el instituto si no es que del pueblo entero, entre ellas estaban Lauren y Jessica, lo cual a decir por sus comentarios de esta mañana no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo, decidimos ignorarlo y seguir hacia la mesa de siempre donde después se nos unieron Erick, Mike y Tyler, todos molestos por la atención que recibía el chico nuevo por parte de las chicas, tal vez había sido eso lo que habían sentido las chicas cuando yo llegue aquí aunque a mí no me agradaba para nada la atención sobre mí como aparentemente a este chico sí.

El descanso paso sin mayor novedad los chicos se dedicaron a criticar al nuevo alumno, mientras que Angela y yo simplemente nos pusimos a hablar de las opciones de universidades que teníamos aunque yo más bien me dedique a escucharla ya que aun no tenía demasiada idea de lo que quería estudiar ya que no me había puesto a pensar en eso desde que "ellos" habían llegado a mi vida, cuando termino el descanso Angela me acompaño a mi clase de literatura, se despidió de mi con la mano y se fue a su clase, me percate de que aun no había mucha gente en el salón por lo que me dedique a juntar fuerzas para poder soportar la clase entera sin gritar de dolor, ya que al señor Berty le fascinaban las novelas de romance y yo simplemente tenía que soportarlo, poco a poco el salón se fue llenando yo estaba plenamente agradecida de que no tuviera que compartir asiento con nadie así podía de vez en cuando soltar un gemido de dolor cuando algún personaje de esas novelas me lo recordaba, ya en varias ocasiones Jessica me había ofrecido sentarse a mi lado o cambiar lugares con ella para que estuviera con su compañera para que estuviera acompañada y el día de hoy no fue la excepción solo que hoy estaba especialmente insistente en que tomara su lugar junto a su compañera, pero como siempre mi respuesta fue una negativa en realidad disfrutaba de estar sola especialmente en esta clase, esto solo causo que Jessica regresara a su enojo anterior conmigo.

La clase estaba a punto de comenzar, yo estaba metida en mis pensamientos tratando de convencerme a mi misma que estaría bien, que podría pasar esta clase sin romperme en mil pedazos, mirando por la ventana, y tratando de no pensar en la siguiente novela romántica que tendríamos que leer, cuando sentí como alguien golpeaba ligeramente mi hombro llamando mi atención al tiempo que una voz masculina preguntaba si podía sentarse a mi lado, automáticamente voltee para contestarle, pero no pude decir nada porque al instante me vi sumergida en unos profundos ojos azules que ya me eran tan familiares

-¿puedo?- preguntó señalando la silla a mi lado, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ligeramente torcida, estaba completamente aturdida por lo que solo me limite a asentir ya que no estaba muy segura de la estabilidad de mi voz

- hola mi nombre es Damon Salvatore- dijo con una sonrisa tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en el dorso de la misma, fue entonces que una corriente eléctrica me recorrió completamente haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara como si estuviera en una carrera contra el reloj

-ahm, yo soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella, mucho gusto- dios era él, aquel hombre que se había colado en mis sueños durante los últimos meses, y estaba justo a mi lado, no podía creer que fuera real, pero estaba bastante segura de que estaba despierta así que debía serlo.

- parece que seremos compañeros lo que resta del año- comentó con una sonrisa ladina que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por unos segundos para inmediatamente continuar con su acelerada marcha

- si eso parece- eso fue lo único que atine a contestar mi corazón latía tan deprisa que podía sentir mi pulso golpear violentamente detrás de mis oídos, afortunadamente Damon no podía oírlo, de otra manera me hubiera muerto de pena en ese mismo instante, parecía a punto de agregar algo mas, pero en ese momento entro el señor Berty y comenzó con la clase

- buenos días a todos, como ya habrán notado tenemos un nuevo alumno entre nosotros, señor Salvatore me da gusto que ya tengo un compañero, señorita Swan me haría el favor de poner al corriente al señor Salvatore sobre las lecturas que hemos visto y que le pase una copia de la lista de libros que debe leer por favor- me pidió el señor Berty con voz amable

- claro señor Berty, no se preocupe, yo me encargo- dije en tono serio, como si necesitara tener más razones para sentirme nerviosa, el resto de la clase paso de manera un poco tensa, yo me encontraba sumamente nerviosa por la presencia de el hombre que tenia a mi lado, no pude evitar verlo de reojo más de una vez y en cada ocasión pude darme cuenta que él me observaba con una sonrisa, como si acabara de encontrar algo que había estado buscando por largo tiempo; cuando la clase finalizó Damon me preguntó en donde que daba su siguiente clase, casualmente era historia la misma clase a la que yo iba por lo que acordamos que lo pondría al tanto de las lecturas de camino a nuestra próxima clase, ya en clase de historia Damon volvió a sentarse a mi lado, cosa que evidentemente molesto a Jessica ya que ese era el lugar que ella ocupaba, pero cuando Damon se lo pidió con una sonrisa ella accedió de buena gana, una vez iniciada la clase me concentré con todas mis fuerza en no voltear a verlo, pero fallé miserablemente en más de una ocasión, y al igual que en la clase anterior pude ver que Damon no me quitaba la mirada de encima y su sonrisa no desapareció en ningún momento, algo que aunque me ponía aun más nerviosa, debo admitir que me gustó.

En cuanto las clases terminaron me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al estacionamiento, deseaba huir de esta sensación ya que recordaba perfectamente la última vez que me había sentido de esta manera y recordaba aun más claramente como había terminado en esa ocasión, no quería volver a arriesgarme a terminar de la misma manera, así que decidí que lo más inteligente que podía hacer era alejarme lo más posible de la persona que la causaba; desafortunadamente mi plan no iba a funcionar por varias razones, la primera era que Damon estaba en dos de mis clases, la segunda que su auto estaba estacionado justo al lado del mío, y la tercera que por lo que parecía vivía a unos cuantos metros de mi casa, cuando logre llegar a mi auto Damon ya se encontraba recostado a un lado del suyo, y me miraba con una sonrisa torcida que hizo mis piernas temblar, ¡dios se veía tan sexi!, esperen ¿yo dije eso? pero ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?_ ¡Contrólate Isabella! _me reprendí mentalmente, no debía permitirme ese tipo de pensamientos.

- nos vemos mañana Bella- se despidió en cuanto estuve cerca de mi pickup, me dedico una sonrisa, se subió a su auto lo puso en marcha, yo solo alcancé a despedirme con la mano, subí a mi destartalada camioneta y arranque el motor, el cual rugió furiosamente, lentamente salí del estacionamiento y me fui a casa, no tenia que preparar la cena ya que aun estaba en el refrigerador la que había preparado ayer, así que simplemente me dispuse a hacer las tareas de la escuela, las cuales me llevaron un poco más tiempo de lo normal terminar ya que cada cierto tiempo se colaban unos eléctricos ojos azules en mi mente distrayéndome de mi trabajo, cuando finalmente termine mis labores ya era tarde, así que me puse a calentar la cena ya que Charlie no tardaría en llegar, minutos después escuche estacionar el auto patrulla.

- ¿Bella?- llamó Charlie desde la entrada, mientras colgaba su chaqueta y su arma

- estoy en la cocina papá, la cena ya esta lista, ven a comer de una vez- sin decir más Charlie tomo una silla y se sentó en su lugar habitual en la mesa, le serví la cena y me serví un poco para mí, la cena transcurrió en silencio como de costumbre, una vez hubo terminado Charlie se levanto de la mesa y se fue a la sala a ver un partido de basquetbol, cuando terminé mi cena me puse a lavar los platos, una vez que terminé le di las buenas noches a Charlie y fui a darme una buena ducha caliente, lentamente se fue relajando mi cuerpo, al salir de la ducha me seque el pelo, me puse mi pijama, pero estaba demasiado inquieta para dormir tranquila, así que tome mi reproductor de Cd, conecte los auriculares y deje que la música me inundara por completo, justo antes de quedarme completamente dormida creí ver un cuervo en mi ventana que me observaba fijamente, y con esa última imagen finalmente me venció el sueño.

Damon POV

Había decidido inscribirme en el instituto de Forks donde seguramente estudiaría aquella joven tan parecida a Elizabeth, si sabía lo irónico que esto resultaba, ya que aun podía recordar aquella vez en que me burle de Stefan por lo patético que resultaba que un vampiro estuviera de estudiante, y ahora estaba tragándome mis palabras, si Stefan estuviera aquí seguro se partiría de la risa; no me había resultado muy difícil convencer a la secretaria de que mi papelería estaba en orden, y que solo era un chico que por cuestiones personales había aplazado el año y que ahora deseaba poder terminar el instituto, por lo que ahora oficialmente formaba parte de la matricula de estudiantes del instituto de Forks.

Me establecí en una casa cerca de donde vivía la joven, no era tan grande como la mansión Salvatore, pero era lo suficiente como para que tres personas pudieran vivir cómodamente y con privacidad, claro no era como que fuera a haber más personas viviendo conmigo pero no me agradaba mucho la idea de tener que vivir en una pequeña casa, además estaba ligeramente más escondida en el bosque que el resto de las casas y era un tanto acogedora, debo decir que los dueños anteriores tenían un gusto impecable por lo que no tuve que cambiar demasiado la decoración solo cambie unas cuantas cortinas, agregué una cama más grande a la habitación principal, un mini bar para almacenar las bolsas de sangre que recientemente había robado de un hospital en Seattle, acomode un bar en la sala de estar y listo hogar dulce hogar ( más o menos).

Al día siguiente subí a mi auto y me dirigí al instituto a comenzar la farsa y así poder conquistar a la chica "_¿y si tiene novio?"_ me preguntó una vocecita en mi cabeza a la que rara vez o casi nunca prestaba atención _eso es fácil, simplemente la enamorare y ella lo dejara o podría usar la compulsión para que el la deje "¿y qué tal que ella es como Katherine?"_ insistió la molesta vocecita _no, ella no podría ser así, Katherine es una perra manipuladora, estoy seguro de que ella no es así "y ¿si tu no la amas?" _me aguijoneo la voz en mi cabeza_ bueno si no la amo al menos podre ser su amigo, o podría simplemente irme "y ¿si ella no te ama? _contraatacó esa vocecita que comenzaba a cansarme _si ella no me amaba, entonces regresaría a mi vida como estaba antes de encontrarla… completamente destrozada_

_._ Con este lúgubre pensamiento llegue al instituto, aparque en una plaza libre y me dirigí al interior esperando poder encontrarla fácilmente, pero no fue así, en cuanto entre todos los estudiantes se voltearon para verme, genial (nótese el sarcasmo) parece que en este pueblucho cualquier cambio por insignificante que fuera se convertía inmediatamente en noticia, como era de esperarse a la hora del almuerzo fui rodeado por miles de chicas que se morían por conocerme, hacían preguntas sobre mi y coqueteaban descaradamente, cosa que parecía no caerles en mucha gracia a los chicos del lugar.

Me demore un poco más en irme a la siguiente clase ya que las chicas no me dejaban en paz, en otra situación esta atención me hubiera encantado pero ahora estaba comenzando a ser un fastidio, ya que gracias a todas esas chicas que me rodeaban no lograba localizar a la chica que realmente me interesaba ver; me lleve una grata sorpresa cuando al entrar a la clase de literatura ahí estaba ella viendo a través de la ventana que tenia a un lado, parecía sumamente sumergida en sus pensamientos y para mi fortuna el único asiento vacío de la clase era junto a ella, caminé lentamente, disfrutando de cada paso que me acercaba a ella, me detuve a su lado pero estaba tan ensimismada que no notó mi presencia, así que delicadamente toque a su hombro para llamar su atención al tiempo que le preguntaba si me permitía sentarme a su lado, claro no era como que tuviera otra opción, ese era el único asiento disponible, rápidamente se volvió hacia mí como gesto reflejo, en ese momento quede atrapado por esos enorme ojos chocolate que parecían esconder en ellos todas las respuestas del universo, pude ver como sus labios se entreabrían ligeramente, me tuve que obligar a mi mismo a romper esa burbuja que habíamos creado.

- ¿puedo?- le pregunté señalando el asiento vacío, con una sonrisa que de antemano sabia que derretía a las mujeres, ella simplemente asintió, tal vez no tenía interés en hablarme, bueno pues si ese era el caso tendría que hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que decidí presentarme.

- hola mi nombre es Damon Salvatore- dije con una sonrisa amable del tipo que solamente usaba con Elena tomando su mano y depositando un beso en el dorso de la misma, fue entonces que una corriente eléctrica me recorrió completamente, fue como la primera vez que había tomado la mano de Elizabeth y sabia que ella también lo había sentido pues pude escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba hasta lo imposible, por un segundo temí que le fuera a dar un ataque cardiaco.

-ahm, yo soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella, mucho gusto-parecía bastante renuente a hablar, tal vez fuera muy tímida, o tal vez no le agradaba ser interrumpida en sus pensamientos, pero me miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer algún monstro a llevársela, decidí volverlo a intentar

- parece que seremos compañeros lo que resta del año- comenté con una sonrisa ladina de la cual conocía muy bien sus efectos esto hizo que su corazón se detuviera por unos segundos para inmediatamente continuar con su acelerada marcha

- si eso parece- soltó tácitamente, bueno sabía muy bien que esa sonrisa (ya algunas otras cosas) causaban reacciones como esa en las féminas, pero con ella parecía solo tener efecto físicamente sin tener nada que ver en lo que ella quería de mi, estaba a punto de hacer mi tercer intento cuando llego el profesor llamando a la clase arruinando así mi oportunidad de llamar su atención

- buenos días a todos, como ya habrán notado tenemos un nuevo alumno entre nosotros, señor Salvatore me da gusto que ya tengo un compañero, señorita Swan me haría el favor de poner al corriente al señor Salvatore sobre las lecturas que hemos visto y que le pase una copia de la lista de libros que debe leer por favor

- claro señor Berty, no se preocupe, yo me encargo- dijo en tono serio, parecía que eso de tener que convivir conmigo no le hacía mucha gracia, pues bueno aun así haría mi tercer intento no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, durante el resto de la clase no pude conseguir apartar mi vista de ella por más de unos cuantos segundos, era perfectamente consciente de que tenia pegada al rostro una sonrisita boba de esas de las que ponía Stefan cada vez que veía a Elena sonreír y también era consciente de que no podía quitármela, unas cuantas veces pude ver que volteaba a verme de reojo y que al instante en que notaba que yo también la observaba los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban de manera estrepitosa, algo que debo decir me agradaba, al terminar la clase me disponía a tratar de entablar una conversación de nuevo preguntándole por la ubicación de mi próxima clase

- ¿Cuál es tu clase?- preguntó sin siquiera mirarme, cosa que me molestó, odiaba que la gente no me mirara cuando trataba hablarle

- Mmm, historia- estaba molesto, esta niña ni siquiera tenía a bien mirarme y eso era algo que nunca me había pasado, usualmente las mujeres fueran de la edad que fueran se desvivían por mi atención, o pretendían odiarme pero jamás me habían ignorado de esta manera

- también es mi clase, ven conmigo- en el camino a la clase me fue explicando las lectura que ya habían realizado y los trabajos que habían hecho sobre los mismos también me dio un papel donde estaba anotada con su letra una lista con todos los libros que leeríamos en el año y con una marca sobre las que ya habían sido leídas y después dejo de hablar y se dedico a mirar al frente el resto del camino, cuando llegamos a la clase simplemente se sentó en su lugar sin mirarme y aunque su silencio me irritó no lo dejaría pasar así como así, me senté junto a ella nuevamente, tuve que usar mi "encanto" para convencer a una chica de dejarme ocupar su lugar, ella inmediatamente acepto y se marcho, al igual que en la clase anterior no pude dejar de ver a Bella, y claro esa sonrisita boba seguía ahí en mi rostro, y al igual que en la clase anterior pude ver como en algunas ocasiones se volteaba a mirarme solo para encontrarse de nuevo con mi mirada en ella.

Al terminar las clases se levanto de su asiento apenas sonó el timbre sin dirigirme ni una mirada y salió de ahí casi corriendo, vi como se dirigía rápidamente al estacionamiento tropezando varias veces con sus propios pies, así que no me fue difícil rebasarla aumentando un poco la velocidad aunque aun a paso humano, llegue a mi auto y me recosté cobre el esperando que Bella saliera, en cuanto atravesó las puestas vi como se dirigía directamente a mí, sentí un poco de esperanza de ver que venía hacia mí, pero esta se desvaneció cuando vi que sacaba de su bolsillo las llaves de un coche, entonces entendí que ella no venia hacia mi sino hacia su auto que estaba a un lado del mío, en cuanto me vio su cuerpo se tensó completamente y su rostro adquirió una expresión malhumorada, esto solo reavivo mi irritación ya olvidada, así que me limite a despedirme de ella, subí a mi auto y me fui inmediatamente de ese lugar, en cuanto llegue a casa fui directamente a tomar una buena copa de whisky que buena falta me hacía con el día que había tenido, primero había estado ansioso por verla, después cuando la encontré apenas y me había dirigido la palabra, y luego cuando pensé que por fin se iba a dignar a hablarme resulta que ella solo iba a su auto y que además el solo hecho de verme la había molestado notablemente,_ ¿pero y yo que le había hecho para que le molestara tanto mi presencia? "¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que paso la primera vez que la viste?" si tal vez ella pensara que la estaba siguiendo eso definitivamente sería suficiente para molestarla "¿y no es así? ¿Acaso no la estas siguiendo?" si, pero no como ella pensaba, o al menos eso creo._

Pase horas dando vueltas por la casa, este pueblo era de lo más aburrido, al menos en Mystic Falls siempre pasaba algo, claro que eso no era precisamente bueno, pero aun así era más interesante que este pueblucho donde absolutamente nada emocionante pasaba; ya entrada la noche decidí ir a ver qué estaba haciendo Isabella, así que cambie de forma a un cuervo y me fui volando hasta la ventana de su habitación y así en mi forma de cuervo me quede observándola un buen rato.

Los siguientes días fueron prácticamente iguales, yo saludaba a Bella tratando de entablar una conversación, le lanzaba sonrisas que sabia no fallaban con las mujeres, incluso hasta le llegue a regalar una rosa( ja, quien lo iba a pensar de mi, Damon Salvatore obsequiando rosas, si alguien de Mystic Falls me viera, seguramente pensarían que me eh vuelto loco o que estaba poseído o algo así) y en cada ocasión ella se mostraba más callada y mas renuente a encontrarse conmigo, incluso le había regalado la rosa a una amiga que le había preguntado sobre eso, ya comenzaba a hartarme esa situación ¿Quién demonios se creía esa chiquilla para rechazarme de esa manera, yo podía oír los latido de su corazón acelerarse y ver como se ruborizaba cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban, sus acciones decían que le interesaba, pero sus palabras y sobre todo sus silencios, me decían algo completamente diferente.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi llegada a Forks cuando recibí una llamada de Stefan

-Damon, ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? hace más de un mes que te fuiste y lo último que me dijiste era que habías tenido que irte un tiempo y hace ya tres semanas de eso, Elena está muy preocupada por ti y te necesita Damon, me duele decirlo pero así es y no solo es ella quien te necesita, han pasado muchas cosas aquí Damon y necesitamos que vuelvas- ¿Qué Elena me necesitaba? no, claro que no, Elena había hecho su elección, además ella ya era un vampiro así que ya no necesitaba de mi protección

-lo siento Stefan, pero por el momento la idea de regresar a aquel pueblo donde todo son problemas no es algo que se me antoje demasiado, además hermanito hay cierto original que no estará muy contento de verme así que me temo que tendré que pasar por esta ocasión Stefan, adiós- después de esa vinieron muchas llamadas mas, pero decidí no atenderlas, realmente no quería oír a Stefan decirme lo mucho que según el Elena quería que estuviera ahí, yo sabía que era mentira, Elena ya lo había elegido a él, ella ya me había "dejado ir" tal y como ella misma lo había dicho.

Estaba paseando por el bosque (ya que no había nada mejor que hacer) cuando distinguí un olor que me parecía muy familiar, era el aroma de Bella, quien aparentemente había tenido la misma idea que yo, comencé a seguir el rastro tratando de averiguar hacia donde se dirigía, apenas había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando alcance a distinguir un olor diferente y mientras avanzaba, el olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, era un olor agridulce, un tanto amaderado y muy penetrante, jamás había percibido un olor así antes, no sabía a que podría pertenecer pero algo me decía que Isabella corría peligro, comencé a correr a velocidad vampírica siguiendo el rastro de Bella que a ratos se mezclaba con el otro aroma, eso solo logro preocuparme más, después de unos minutos me di cuenta que el rastro de Bella iba directamente a el prado donde hacía ya un tiempo había dejado que los pensamientos del pasado inundaran mi mente, pero nada me hubiera preparado para la escena que encontré, en aquel lugar se encontraba Isabella prácticamente petrificada, frente a ella se encontraba un "frio" de cabellera obscura y ojos rojos ligeramente ennegrecidos debido a la sed, hablándole como si la conociera de muchos años llamándola por su nombre, eso me sorprendió mucho, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando vi como tres enormes lobos salían de entre los árboles que rodeaban aquel prado en perfecta formación, uno de ellos se volteo hacia Bella cuando esta dio un salto hacia atrás en un acto reflejo y luego volvió su vista de nuevo hacia el "frio" que contemplaba la manada de lobos gigantes con una sorpresa no disimulada, y con miedo; Entonces rápidamente se giró y salió corriendo con los lobos pisándole los talones, pero no alcancé a ver si estos le dieron alcance porque en ese momento vi como Bella caía sobre sus rodillas, mientras que unos sollozos ahogados salían de su garganta, debía sacarla de ahí lo antes posible ya que los lobos podrían regresar o podría ser que el "frio" no estuviera solo y su compañera viniera tas Bella, sin pensarlo dos veces llegue a su lado, al momento que puse mi mano en su hombro se volvió para verme con el pánico muy claramente marcado en sus ojos que después fue reemplazado con un alivio al reconocer mi rostro, y así, sin pensar, la tome en mis brazos y comencé a correr para sacarla de ahí lo antes posible, fue tanta mi urgencia de alejarla del peligro que no me di cuenta de que estaba corriendo a velocidad vampírica y que la estaba llevando no a su casa sino a la mía, en cuanto llegamos la coloque cuidadosamente y sin soltarla sobre uno de los sillones de cuero que había en la sala de estar y ahí la deje llorar abiertamente aferrada a mi chamarra mientras enterraba su rostro en mi hombro, de pronto levanto el rostro y miro a su alrededor, después levanto su cabeza hacia mí y me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y con un leve entendimiento en ellos

-¿Damon?

* * *

¿que opinan? ¿les gusto? ahora Damon tendra que dar algunas explicaciones al igual que Bella


	9. CONFESIONES

ola a todos se que eh estado un poco ausente estos dias debo decir que este capitulo estuvo listo desde hace una semana y la razon de que no lo haya subido de inmediato se debe a que esperaba noticias de mi beta pero ya no pude esperar ni hacerlos esperar mas por lo que aqui les tengo este capituloespero que lo disfruten tanto como ya al escribirlo y por mi retraso los recompenso con un capitulo largo

este cap tambien va especialmente para Bella-swan11 muchas gracias por tus ideas

* * *

Bella POV

Desde la llegada de Damon a Forks mi vida era como si estuviera en un sueño de lo irreal que me parecía todo, día a día Damon intentaba hablar conmigo, y día a día yo trataba de hacer todo lo posible por ignorarlo, no me podía permitir dejar que ningún sentimiento creciera por él o por alguien más, sencillamente no me sentía preparada para algo así, lo que menos quería era lastimar a alguien y yo sabía perfectamente que aun no estaba del todo bien, si, debo decir que poco a poco me estaba recuperando, pero no era lo suficiente como para poder abrirme de nuevo, al menos no si quería ser honesta con esa persona, en una ocasión Damon me había regalado una rosa, eso como poco me descolocó y me dejó un tanto desorientada tanto que cuando Angela me preguntó sobre la rosa, tuve la estúpida idea de decirle que era para ella y se la regalé algo de lo que más tarde cuando mi cerebro volvió a funcionar me arrepentí, después de ese día Damon no volvió a intentar charlar solamente se limitaba a saludar y listo, parecía que mi actitud lo había hartado aunque yo trataba de no pensar mucho en ello.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir mucho más deprisa de lo que lo había hecho hasta ese momento. El instituto, el trabajo (que recién había conseguido en la tienda de deportes de los padres de Mike) y Jacob (no necesariamente en ese orden) trazaron un camino a seguir nítido y sencillo, y Charlie vio cumplido su deseo: dejé de estar abatida.

Todos los viernes por la tarde después de terminar de hacer la cena me iba a casa de Jacob a observarlo trabajar en las motos aunque eso no duró mucho tiempo ya que estas estuvieron listas solo dos semanas después (descubrí que a veces Jake se obsesionaba con las cosas), así que lo siguiente en el itinerario eran las lecciones que Jacob había prometido.

Un día mientras nos dirigíamos a las lecciones vimos a un grupo de chicos saltando del acantilado, de inmediato detuve la camioneta y salte de ella asustada de lo que estaba viendo, Jacob sencillamente se había reído de mi expresión alegando que era algo muy normal y que lo hacían solo por diversión y sin ánimos de lastimarse, cuando le pregunte si los conocía su rostro se ensombreció y me dijo que se trataba de Sam Uley y de sus amigos, entonces recordé lo que me había dicho sobre Sam aquel día en La Push, me dijo también que este había estado mirándolo de una manera que lo incomodaba, como si estuviera esperando algo de él, nos fuimos de ahí no sin antes hacer a Jacob prometer que algún día intentaríamos lo del salto de acantilado, al final volvimos a lo de las motos y debo admitir que me caí en varias ocasiones y había tenido que ser Jacob quien me currara ya que no quería ir a emergencias porque sabía que Charlie se enteraría de que estaba ahí apenas pusiera un pie en la sala de espera.

Empecé a mejorar montando en moto, y eso significaba unos cuantos vendajes menos con los que preocupar a Charlie, aunque pasaron otras cinco lecciones para que pudiera andar con soltura y sin caer o tambalearme en la moto.

Me lancé a la búsqueda del prado y me devané los sesos para encontrar otras actividades que produjeran adrenalina y nos mantuvieran ocupados a Jake y a mí.

Todo había ido de maravilla hasta que un viernes por la noche salimos Jacob, Mike y yo, fuimos al cine en lo que se suponía había sido una salida en grupo, pero Ángela había enfermado y su novio Ben se había quedado a cuidarla, Jessica y Lauren se disculparon alegando estar ocupadas en cuanto Mike dejó entrever que yo andaba de por medio. Eric y Katie ya tenían planes (celebraban el aniversario de sus tres semanas, o algo parecido). Lauren se adelantó a Mike a la hora de hablar con Tyler y Conner, por lo que ambos estaban muy ocupados. Incluso Quil quedó descartado, castigado por pelearse en el instituto. Al final, sólo quedamos nosotros tres y la situación se volvió incomoda, Mike se había sentido enfermo durante la función así que tuvimos que irnos antes de que terminara la película, al volver a casa Jacob dijo sentirse extraño también, así que se fue a casa, esa noche yo también enfermé al igual que Mike por lo que estuve tirada en el piso del baño toda la noche y el día siguiente, no fue hasta el domingo que por fin me sentí mejor.

Telefoneé a Jacob en cuanto estuve segura de no tener que pasar otro día en el suelo del baño; fue el propio Jacob quien me contestó, pero supe que aún no se había recobrado nada más oír su contestación.

-¿Diga?-Tenía la voz cascada, rota.

-Ay, Jake -rezongué con compasión-. ¡Qué mala voz...!

-Me encuentro fatal... -susurró.

-Enseguida te vas a poner bien -le prometí-. Yo ya me sentía bien esta mañana, al despertar.

-¿Estabas enferma? -preguntó con voz débil.

-Sí, yo también la pillé, pero ahora me encuentro bien...

-Eso es estupendo -contestó con voz apagada.-aunque dudo que tenga lo mismo que tú.

-¿No tienes una gripe estomacal? -le pregunté, confusa.

-No, esto es algo más.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Jake? ¿Qué te puedo llevar?

-Nada. No puedes venir -se mostró abrupto-Yo te llamaré en cuanto me sea posible. Te avisaré de cuándo puedes volver a venir.

-Jacob...

-tengo que irme -dijo con repentino apremio.

-Llámame cuando te encuentres mejor.

-De acuerdo -aceptó con una voz que tenía un cierto deje de amargura, permaneció en silencio durante un momento. Esperé a que se despidiera, pero él también esperó.

-Te veré pronto -dije al fin.

-Espera a que te llame -repitió.

-ok... Adiós, Jacob.

-Bella...- Susurró mi nombre y luego colgó el teléfono. Jacob no llamó.

Billy contestó la primera vez que telefoneé y me dijo que Jake seguía en cama. Me entrometí al preguntarle (para asegurarme) si le había llevado al médico. Me contestó que sí, pero, por algún motivo, no obtuve una respuesta concreta y la verdad es que no le creí. Llamé a diario varias veces durante los días siguientes, pero no me contestó nadie.

Para el sábado ya estaba harta de estar en casa y sabía que no debía ir a la reservación, al menos hasta que Jake se recuperara, así que decidí ir en busca del prado por mi cuenta, me tomo un poco más de tiempo del que hubiera tomado si Jacob estuviera conmigo, aun así no me fue difícil encontrar el camino y comencé a avanzar lentamente tratando de no tropezar con todo lo que había a mi paso. Debía de haber cubierto algo más de seis kilómetros sin que todavía hubiera empezado a buscar por los alrededores, y entonces, con una brusquedad que me desorientó, crucé bajo el arco formado por dos arces para (abriéndome paso entre los helechos, que me llegaban hasta el pecho) entrar en el prado.

Estuve segura de que se trataba del mismo lugar al primer golpe de vista. Jamás había visto un claro tan simétrico, con una redondez tan perfecta, como si alguien hubiera arrancado a propósito los árboles para crear un círculo impecable. Era una mala estación para las flores silvestres y el suelo rebosaba una densa hierba muy alta que se balanceaba al soplo de la brisa como si fueran las olas de un lago.

Se trataba del mismo lugar... Pero no, allí no estaba lo que había ido a buscar.

El desencanto fue casi tan inmediato como el reconocimiento. Me dejé caer de rodillas allí mismo, al borde del claro, y empecé a respirar entrecortadamente. ¿Para qué ir más lejos? Nada me retenía allí, nada, salvo los recuerdos que podía invocar cuando quisiera (siempre que estuviera dispuesta a soportar el correspondiente dolor), y la pena que ahora me embargaba me había dejado helada.

Aquel sitio no tenía nada de especial sin él.

De pronto me embargó una necesidad de salir de ahí, ya no podía estar en ese lugar ni un minuto más, los recuerdos empezaban a agolparse en mi mente amenazando con romper la barrera que cuidadosamente había construido para apresarlos y así poder funcionar adecuadamente, desesperada me rodee el torso( como si así evitara que los recuerdos llegaran a mi) cuando uno de ellos se escapo de esa barrera, pude ver claramente en mi mente la última vez que había estado en ese mismo prado, tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para poder levantarme y salir de ahí antes de que el resto de mis recuerdos se escaparan también y no pudiera volver a levantarme jamás, en ese momento vi como una silueta salía de entre los arboles lentamente a solo unos metros de distancia y una ola de sentimientos me embargaron, primero la sorpresa, seguida de la esperanza cuando vi que se trataba de una figura inmóvil y de piel pálida, después el desazón cuando vi que aquella figura tenía una cabellera negra y no la broncínea con la que soñaba, después vino el miedo al reconocer a la persona que tenía frente mío.

- Laurent- casi grité al reconocerlo, con una mezcla de sorpresa, decepción y alivio

Resultaba imposible creer lo poco que Laurent había cambiado de aspecto. Supuse que era muy estúpido y humano esperar algún tipo de cambio en el último año, pero había algo en él... No lograba descubrir qué era.

-¿Bella? -preguntó; parecía más sorprendido que yo.-No esperaba verte aquí.- Se acercó a mí dando un paseo y con expresión divertida.

-¿No debería ser al revés? Soy yo quien vive aquí. Pensé que te habías ido a Alaska.

Se detuvo a tres metros de distancia al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza. Allí había alguien a quien no me esperaba encontrar ni por asomo, alguien que ya sabía todo lo que yo no era capaz de decir en voz alta.

-Tienes razón –admitió-. Me marché a Alaska. Aun así, no imaginaba… Al encontrar abandonado el hogar de los Cullen, creí que se habían trasladado.

-Ah -me mordí el labio cuando el apellido hizo vibrar los bordes en carne viva de mi herida. Me llevó unos segundos recuperar la compostura. Laurent me contempló con ojos de extrañeza. Al final, conseguí decirle - Se trasladaron.

-Mmm –murmuró-. Me sorprende que te dejaran atrás. ¿No eras su mascota o algo así?- Sus ojos reflejaban que no pretendía ser ofensivo. Le sonreí secamente.

-Algo así.

-Mmm -repuso, muy pensativo otra vez. En ese preciso momento comprendí por qué parecía el mismo de forma tan idéntica. Después de que Carlisle nos dijera que Laurent se había quedado con la familia de Tanya, las ocasionales veces en que pensaba en él comencé a imaginármelo con los mismos ojos dorados de los... Cullen (me obligué a soltar el apellido con un estremecimiento), el de todos los vampiros buenos. Retrocedí un paso de forma involuntaria. Sus curiosos ojos de color rojo oscuro siguieron el movimiento.

-¿Vienen de visita a menudo? -preguntó, aún con indiferencia, pero inclinó su figura hacia mí.

_Miente_, susurró con ansiedad una vocecita en mi cabeza, hice lo que me ordenaba la voz.

-De vez en cuando -intenté que mi voz sonara suave y relajada-. Imagino que a mí el tiempo se me hace más largo. Ya sabes cómo son de distraídos… - estaba empezando a balbucear. Tuve que esforzarme para callar.

-Mmm -volvió a decir-. Pues la casa olía como si llevara cerrada bastante tiempo...

_Bella, debes mentir mejor que eso_, me instó la voz. Lo intenté.

-le diré a Carlisle que has estado allí. Lamentará mucho haberse perdido tu visita -fingí deliberar durante un segundo-. Pero… probablemente no debería mencionárselo. Supongo que Edward… - conseguí pronunciar su nombre a duras penas, y al hacerlo se me contrajo el rostro, arruinando el engaño-. Bueno, tiene mucho genio… Estoy segura de que te acuerdas de él. Sigue un poco susceptible con todo el asunto de James -puse los ojos en blanco e hice un gesto displicente con la mano, como si todo aquello fuera agua pasada, pero había un deje de histeria en mi voz. Me pregunté si él lo reconocería.

-Pero ¿está de verdad? -preguntó con amabilidad... e incredulidad. Le di una réplica breve a fin de que la voz no delatara mi pánico.

-Ajá, bueno, ¿y cómo van las cosas en Denali? -pregunté con voz demasiado aguda-. Carlisle me dijo que ahora estabas con Tanya.-Aquello le hizo detenerse y cavilar.

-Tanya me gusta mucho, y su hermana Irina aún más. Nunca antes había permanecido tanto tiempo en un sitio, pero aunque disfruto de las ventajas y de la novedad del asunto, las restricciones son difíciles. Me sorprende que cualquiera de ellos haya podido aguantar tanto tiempo -me sonrió con gesto de complicidad-. A veces, hago trampas.

No pude tragar saliva. Comencé a mover con cuidado un pie hacia atrás, pero me quedé petrificada cuando el parpadeo de sus ojos rojos le llevó a observar el movimiento.

El paso hacia delante que dio en ese momento fue totalmente deliberado.

-Al final, ¿te encontró Victoria? -pregunté con voz entrecortada, a la desesperada, para distraerle. Fue la primera pregunta que se me ocurrió, y me arrepentí de haberla hecho en cuanto la hube formulado. Victoria, que me había dado caza con James para luego desaparecer, no era alguien en quien me apeteciera pensar en ese momento. Pero la pregunta le detuvo.

-Sí -contestó mientras dudaba si dar otro paso-. De hecho, he venido aquí para hacerle un favor... -puso mala cara- Esto no le va a hacer feliz…El que yo te mate -repuso en un seductor arrullo. Tambaleándome, retrocedí otro paso.-Ella querría reservarse esa parte -continuó con aire despreocupado- Parece estar un poco molesta contigo, Bella.

-¿Conmigo? -grité. Movió la cabeza y rió entre dientes.

-Lo sé, a mí también me parece ponerse la camisa del revés, pero James era su compañero y tu Edward le mató-Incluso allí, a punto de morir, su nombre rasgaba mis heridas abiertas como un arma de filo dentado. Laurent hizo caso omiso de mi reacción.

-Pensó que sería más apropiado matarte a ti que a Edward, un intercambio justo, pareja por pareja, me pidió que le allanara el terreno, por así decirlo, no me imaginaba que iba a ser tan fácil, quizás se debe a que su plan estaba lleno de imperfecciones... Por lo visto, no se va a producir la venganza que ella había imaginado, ya que no debes significar mucho para él si te abandona dejándote desprotegida- Otro golpe, otro desgarrón en el pecho. Laurent se movió levemente, y yo retrocedí a trompicones un paso más. Torció el gesto.-Supongo que, de todos modos, se va a enfadar.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no la esperas a ella? -logré decir.

Una sonrisa maliciosa le cambió las facciones.

-Bueno, me has pillado en un mal momento, Bella. No vine a este lugar para cumplir una misión para Victoria. Estaba de caza. Tengo bastante sed y se me hace la boca agua sólo con olerte.

Me miró con aprobación, como si eso fuera un cumplido.

-Edward sabrá que has sido tú -susurré dócilmente-. No vas a salir de esta tan fácilmente.

-¿Y por qué no? -la sonrisa de Laurent se hizo más amplia. Recorrió con la mirada el pequeño claro entre los árboles—. Las próximas lluvias borrarán mi olor y nadie va a encontrar tu cuerpo; habrás desaparecido, simplemente, como tantos y tantos humanos, no hay razón para que Edward piense en mí, si es que se toma la molestia de investigar, puedes estar segura de que esto no es nada personal, Bella, sólo tengo sed, míralo de este modo, Bella: tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te haya encontrado.

-¿Ah, sí? -dije sin hablar, moviendo sólo los labios, mientras retrocedía otro vacilante paso.

Laurent me siguió, ágil, grácil.

-Sí -me aseguró-. Seré rápido, no vas a sentirlo, te lo prometo, si supieras lo que había planeado para ti, Bella - sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento lento, casi de disgusto - De verdad, deberías estarme agradecida por esto.

Le miré horrorizada. Olfateó la brisa que lanzaba mechones de mi cabello en su dirección.

-Se me hace la boca agua -repitió mientras inhalaba profundamente.

Me tensé para dar un salto, _si tan solo Edward estuviera aquí,_Su nombre derribó todos los muros que yo había erigido para contenerlo. Edward. Edward. Edward. Iba a morir, por lo que ahora no importaba si pensaba en él. _Edward, te amo_.

Mis ojos entrecerrados contemplaron cómo Laurent dejaba de inhalar y giraba bruscamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Me daba pánico quitarle los ojos de encima para seguir la trayectoria de su mirada, aunque difícilmente iba a necesitar una distracción u otro tipo de treta para dominarme. Estaba demasiado asombrada para sentir alivio alguno cuando comenzó a alejarse lentamente de mí.

Entonces, tuve que mirar. Escudriñé el prado en busca de la interrupción que había prolongado mi vida durante unos segundos más. No vi nada en un primer momento, y mi mirada revoloteó de vuelta a Laurent, que ahora se retiraba más deprisa sin dejar de horadar el bosque con la vista.

En ese momento vi una gran figura negra salir con calma de entre los árboles, silenciosa como una sombra, para luego acechar con rigidez al vampiro. Era enorme; tenía la altura de un caballo, pero era más corpulento y mucho más musculoso. El gran hocico se contrajo con una mueca que reveló una hilera de incisivos afilados como cuchillas. Profirió entre dientes un gruñido espeluznante que retumbó por todo el claro como la prolongación del restallido de un trueno, _El oso, s_ólo que no era un oso para nada. Aun así, aquella gigantesca criatura negra debía de ser la causante de toda la alarma. Visto de lejos, se le podía confundir con un oso. ¿Qué otro animal iba a tener una constitución tan descomunal y poderosa? Me hubiera gustado tener la suerte de haberlo visto a lo lejos, en vez de eso, anduvo sin hacer ruido sobre la hierba a poco más de tres metros de mi posición.

Me quedé mirando fijamente a la monstruosa criatura, con la mente bloqueada en el intento de ponerle un nombre a aquel ser. Guardaba una cierta semejanza canina en cuanto al contorno y la forma de moverse. Atenazada por el pánico como estaba, sólo se me ocurría una posibilidad, pero aun así, jamás hubiera imaginado que un lobo podía ser tan grande. Su garganta emitió un gruñido sordo que me hizo estremecer.

Laurent estaba retrocediendo hacia la fila de árboles. Me azotó una oleada de confusión y helado pánico. ¿Por qué se retiraba Laurent? El lobo era de un tamaño desmedido, sin duda, pero sólo era un animal. ¿Por qué iba a temer un vampiro a un animal? Y Laurent estaba aterrado. Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, como los míos.

De repente, como una respuesta a mi pregunta, el colosal lobo recibió compañía. Le flanqueaban otros dos gigantescos compañeros que penetraron silenciosamente en el prado. Uno tenía un pelaje gris oscuro y el otro castaño, pero ninguno alcanzaba la altura del primero. El lobo gris salió de los árboles a escasos metros de mí, con la mirada fija en Laurent.

Durante unos fugaces instantes deseé que Laurent se hiciera cargo del asunto y aplastara a la manada de lobos. Para él debía de ser algo muy sencillo. Intuía que, de las dos opciones posibles, ser devorada por los lobos era casi seguro la peor alternativa.

Entonces, un gruñido del jefe hizo que los lobos se tensaran preparándose a atacar a Laurent, que contemplaba la manada de lobos gigantes con una sorpresa no disimulada, y con miedo. Eso podía entenderlo, pero me quedé pasmada cuando, sin previo aviso, se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los espesos árboles.

Salió corriendo.

Los lobos fueron tras él un segundo después; cruzaron la hierba del claro a la carrera, con cuatro brincos, entre gruñidos y chasquidos de fauces tan fuertes que, por instinto, me llevé las manos a los oídos. El sonido desapareció con sorprendente rapidez una vez que se perdieron en el bosque.

Luego volví a estar sola.

Se me combaron las rodillas y caí al suelo sobre las manos mientras en mi garganta se agolpaban los sollozos.

Era consciente de que debía irme, e irme ya. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a transcurrir antes de que los lobos que habían ido en pos de Laurent dieran media vuelta y vinieran a por mí? ¿O Laurent se revolvería contra ellos? ¿Y si era él a quien buscaban? Tenía la mente bloqueada por el miedo, el pavor y la confusión. No era capaz de comprender lo que acababa de presenciar, un vampiro no debería huir de unos perrazos como ésos. ¿Qué daño podían causar los colmillos de los lobos en su piel de granito?, no me cuadraba.

Pese a todo, al principio no logré moverme. Me temblaban brazos y piernas y no sabía cómo arreglármelas para ponerme de pie una vez más.

Sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro, en ese momento me entro el pánico, seguramente Laurent ya se había encargado de los lobos y había regresado por mí, rápidamente giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con mi inminente final, me llené de alivio y sorpresa al ver que quien estaba a mi lado no era Laurent sino Damon quien me miraba con apremiante desesperación como si él supiera del peligro que nos acechaba al estar aquí, inmediatamente me tomo en sus brazos cargando todo mi peso, instintivamente me aferré a su chamarra y hundí mi rostro en ella, entonces Damon comenzó a correr rápidamente.

Sentí como avanzábamos a través del bosque con gran velocidad y sin apenas notar el movimiento de sus pasos, lo cual era extraño, pero me hizo recordar a los paseos que daba por el bosque con Edward, estaba a punto de voltear para ver el porqué de esta sensación, cuando noté que había pensado en Edward sin sentir aquel dolor agonizante que acudía cada vez que pensaba en el, esto me dejo demasiado aturdida y tensa a la espera de que el dolor se presentara en cualquier momento, unos segundos después sentí como nos deteníamos y suavemente Damon me sentaba sobre su regazo, escuché unos sollozos ahogados, me tomo un segundo más darme cuenta que era yo quien los profería.

Levante mi rostro, mire a mi alrededor buscando algo que me pareciera familiar, me encontraba en una casa que me era desconocida, ¿Cómo es que habíamos llegado tan rápido?¿dónde estaba exactamente?¿cómo es que me había tomado en sus brazos tan fácilmente?¿porque no había sentido el movimiento de su paso mientras avanzaba? ¿Cómo me encontró en el bosque?, recordé la primera vez que vi a Damon y la rapidez con la que había desaparecido cuando me encontraba tirada en la base del árbol donde todo había terminado, en esa ocasión su sigilo y su rapidez me llevaron a pensar en él como un vampiro, aunque eso era imposible, pero algo me decía que Damon no era humano, definitivamente no lo era, con este pensamiento volví mi vista al rostro de Damon con mis ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa de mi descubrimiento, noté como este me miraba con una preocupación claramente marcada en sus ojos y entendí que no me encontraba ahí por mera casualidad

-¿Damon?

-¿sí?

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí tan rápido? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo me encontraste en el bosque y que estabas haciendo tu ahí?- tenía muchas dudas y Damon debía resolverlas

-son demasiadas preguntas al mismo tiempo ¿no crees?- me respondió con una sonrisa ladina que ya comenzaba a serme tan conocida

- no trates de salirte por la tangente Damon y respóndeme- estaba irritada, necesitaba respuestas y solo Damon podría dármelas

-está bien Bella, cálmate, estamos en mi casa, yo estaba paseando por el bosque ya que en este pueblo no hay un bar decente y estaba aburrido en casa, te encontré tirada en medio de un prado y te vi tan mal que decidí traerte, listo ¿estás más tranquila ahora?- Damon no perdía su sonrisa arrogante, solo que yo no dejé pasar el detalle de que no me respondió mi primer pregunta

-más o menos, pero no has contestado mi primer pregunta, ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? y por favor no me digas que fue un golpe de adrenalina porque esa escusa ya la he oído antes- en ese momento desapareció la sonrisa de sus labios y se torno serio de repente, me aparto de su regazo con cuidado y se levanto del sillón para inmediatamente comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro

-¿en verdad quieres que te contesté? ¿No te basta con agradecerme el haberte sacado de ahí antes de que ese cubo de hielo o esos enormes lobos volvieran por ti?- estaba seriamente alterado, de pronto se quedo callado, en sus ojos se podía ver la alarme de haber hablado demás, ¿a qué se refería con "ese cubo de hielo"?, en ese entonces recordé las leyendas que me había platicado Jacob sobre "los fríos", entonces comprendí que se refería a ellos.

-¿cómo sabes sobre eso? ¿Qué eres Damon?- esa pregunta pareció sorprenderlo pues se quedo petrificado en un instante para después con un paso deliberadamente lento acercarse a mí con una mirada que denotaba que debería tenerle miedo, extrañamente, miedo, era lo que menos sentía en ese momento

-¿en verdad quieres saber?

- si

- bien, soy un vampiro

-¿Qué?- no podía hablar en serio, podía ver sus ojos y seguían siendo azules sin ningún rastro que me indicara que usaba lentillas, además podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, era completamente imposible que él fuera un vampiro, esto solo logro irritarme - mira si no me quieres decir que eres, bien, pero no trates de engañarme con algo que evidentemente no eres, resulta que eh conocido vampiros antes Damon, salí con uno y tú no te ves para nada como uno, ellos tienen la piel fría y la tuya tiene una temperatura normal, además sus ojos eran dorados o rojos, en cambio los tuyos son azules, así que, si algún día quisieras decirme que eres tú en verdad, creo que sabes dónde encontrarme, así que ahora con permiso- me levanté como pude y me dirigí a la puerta a grandes zancadas, pero en menos de un segundo Damon ya estaba frente a mi bloqueando la puerta, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sin pensarlo di un paso atrás ante la sorpresa de tenerlo tan cerca de esa manera

- me quieres explicar ¿cómo es que fuiste tan tonta como para salir con un "frio"? ¿Qué acaso no sabes que ellos no pueden detenerse hasta matar a su víctima?

- se mucho mas de ellos de los que te imaginas Damon- no iba a permitir que cuestionara mis actos, él no sabía nada en absoluto

- ah ¿en serio? ¿Y que podrías decirme tu sobre ellos que no haiga oído antes? anda ilumíname- esa sonrisa socarrona consiguió irritarme

- mira Damon yo no tengo porque decirte absolutamente nada respecto a Carlisle y su familia eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe

-espera, dijiste "familia", Bella exactamente ¿Cuántos, eran en esa "familia"? – no entendí el porqué de esa pregunta pero me vi hablando antes de siquiera procesar que tal vez no debería contestar a eso

- eran siete Carlisle y Esmee eran algo así como padre y madre para ellos, también estaban Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, y también estaba… Edward- este último lo mencione con cierto recelo, esperando como siempre a que el dolor apareciera pero no sucedió, esto me hizo pensar que tal vez algún día en verdad sería capaz de olvidarlo

- pues sí que es raro, por lo que se los fríos normalmente no se reúnen en grupos tan grandes, les es muy difícil soportarse, y terminan peleando por sus victimas

- los Cullen son diferentes, ellos se llaman a sí mismos "vegetarianos" porque solo beben sangre de animales

- genial una familia completa de Stefans- comentó entre dientes, pero aun así alcance a escucharlo

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién es Stefan?

- es mi hermano, él también se alimenta de animales

- no sabía que tienes un hermano- me pregunté cómo sería su hermano

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- esa maldita sonrisa torcida logró reanimar mi previa irritación

-si eso ya lo sé, lo que nos lleva de nuevo a lo que eres tú en realidad ¿me lo vas a decir, o tendré que adivinarlo?

- ya te lo eh dicho, soy un vampiro, uno de verdad, no un cubo de hielo como tus Cullen, yo tengo colmillos y puedo usar la compulsión para hacer que las personas hagan lo que yo quiero, eso además de poder transformarme en un animal, yo prefiero el cuervo, los de mi especie también podemos proyectar nuestros pensamientos a las mentes de otros vampiros y lo mejor de todo mientras más viejos seamos mayor es nuestra fuerza

- Damon, ¿qué edad tienes?

- siéntate, en vez de estar contestando a tus preguntas te contare toda mi historia y después podrás preguntar lo que quieras ¿ok?

- muy bien, te escucho

-Nací en Mystic Falls en 1844, el primogénito de la familia Salvatore, mi madre murió al dar a luz a mi hermano Stefan.

Mi padre siempre lo prefirió a él a pesar de que yo era el mayor, aun así Stefan y yo éramos más que hermanos, muy buenos amigos, hasta que llegó Katherine a nuestras vidas, mi padre tenía la intención de casar a Stefan con Katherine, pero yo también me enamoré de ella en cuanto la conocí, tiempo después descubrimos que ella era un vampiro, aun así yo estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y ella de mi, o, al menos eso era lo que yo creía, Katherine jugó con ambos, a mi me hacía creer que me amaba y a Stefan lo hipnotizaba para que pensara que estaba enamorado de ella y nos hacía beber de su sangre, hasta que un día el consejo de la cuidad la descubrió al igual que al resto de los vampiros del pueblo y los capturaron y encerraron en la iglesia del pueblo para quemarlos, pero Emily la doncella de Katherine realizó un hechizo en el que los encerró en una tumba bajo las ruinas de la iglesia, al saber que Katherine había sido capturada mi hermano y yo nos culpamos el uno a otro de no haberla protegido y luchamos hasta matarnos el uno al otro, pero al tener sangre de Katherine en nuestras venas nos convertimos en vampiros, aunque para completar el cambio debíamos beber sangre humana de lo contrario moriríamos, yo deseaba morir, pero Stefan me obligó a completar el cambio haciéndome tomar sangre por la fuerza y entonces lo odie, así que huí de su lado.

Después me enteré de que solamente una bruja Bennett podía romper el conjuro que mantenía atrapada a Katherine, desafortunadamente unos días después Emily fue quemada junto con otras brujas, durante años vague por el mundo buscando a la descendencia de Emily para que me ayudaran a liberar a Katherine, aunque debo admitir que después de unas décadas desistí de esa idea y decidí que era momento de divertirme un poco y así lo hice, viaje a muchos lugares y conocí infinidad de personas a través de los años.

Hace poco más de un año decidí regresar a Mystic Falls donde se encontraba Stefan y conocí a Elena una chica que era la réplica exacta de Katherine, ella se robo toda mi atención desde el primer momento, pero ella se enamoró de Stefan fue entonces que me enteré de que Katherine nunca estuvo en la tumba, siempre estuvo libre y no le importamos ni mi hermano ni yo así que decidí olvidarla, solo que ella no nos olvidó y regreso a hacernos la vida complicada, esa maldita perra casi nos mató a todos en más de una ocasión, pero no lo hiso por pura diversión, tiempo después descubrí que estaba enamorado de Elena, ella también sentía algo por mi pero no podía decidirse entre Stefan y yo, tuvimos muchos problemas atravesamos tantas situaciones juntos, incluso pensé que se iba a quedar conmigo, hasta que finalmente Elena se decidió por mi hermano, ahora ella es un vampiro y estará con Stefan por la eternidad, así que decidí cambiar de aires y alejarme de la feliz pareja lo mas que pueda así fue como llegue aquí, y al encontrarte en el bosque esta tarde no pude más que sacarte de ahí

Escuché atentamente el relato de Damon, aun no podía creer que existiera otra clase de vampiro, una más cercana a los mitos, sentí pena por él, la historia se había repetido a sí misma en su vida y de nuevo había perdido, Damon estaba lastimado, al igual que yo.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza era demasiada información en muy poco tiempo necesitaba pensar y asimilar todo lo que Damon acababa de confesarme.

-¿Qué, de pronto te quedaste sin habla? ¿O es que ya no tienes ninguna pregunta?-Damon se mostraba arrogante y con una sonrisa ladina plantada en el rostro

- no, es solo que no sé por dónde empezar, son demasiadas preguntas las que tengo en este momento, necesito saber un poco más acerca de tu especie, por lo que contaste ustedes se transforman si mueren con sangre de vampiro en su sistema ¿verdad?- me levante y comencé a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro, un gesto nervioso que había adquirido de Charlie

- sí, así es Bella, pero aun después del cambio si no tomas sangre humana en cuarenta y ocho horas mueres de verdad

- ok, y ¿se queman con el sol?

- sí, la mayoría de nosotros se queman con el sol, lo único que me permite caminar bajo el sol es este anillo de lapislázuli hechizado por una bruja- me mostro en su mano un gran anillo con un escudo en el

- ese debe ser el escudo de tu familia ¿no?

- sí, es el escudo Salvatore, mi hermano Stefan tiene uno similar- ese escudo me hizo recordar que también los Cullen portaban un escudo las chicas en un collar mientras que ellos en unas muñequeras

-muy bien me dijiste que Stefan se alimenta de sangre de animal, ¿y tú? te alimentas de sangre humana ¿no es así?-

- así es Bella, yo tomo sangre humana, pero no mato a las personas, solo me alimento de ellas y les hago olvidar lo sucedido, en realidad no les causo daño- en ese momento me detuve, sabía que debía de esperar algo así, pero aun así el escucharlo de sus labios me clavó en mi lugar, al menos era sincero y no pretendía esconderme su naturaleza

-Damon, ¿alguna vez te has alimentado de mi?- claro que tenía que preguntar, después de todo si los hacía olvidar es probable que bien hubiera ocurrido y no lo recordara

-¡NO!- grito un tanto alarmado y con sus manos en frente como si quisiera detener ese pensamiento con las manos- claro que no, jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así sin tu pleno consentimiento y no, tampoco me eh alimentado de nadie en el pueblo, por si te lo preguntabas-ahora estaba más calmado, pero en sus ojos pude ver la desesperación por que le creyera, y así lo hice

- está bien, te creo, en realidad no sé porque, pero te creo, ahora dime, ¿sigues enamorado de Elena?- al preguntar esto una ligera sonrisa cruzó su rostro, aunque no duró mucho

- yo, creía que sí, pero ahora mismo no lo sé, creo que lo que siento por ella si es amor, pero no del tipo que se siente por una mujer, sino por una hermana, tal vez solo debía distanciarme para darme cuenta de que ya no pienso en ella de esa manera, o tal vez necesitaba simplemente conocer a alguien más, que me hiciera sentir así, aunque tal vez solo estoy cometiendo el mismo error otra vez, fijarme en alguien que no siente lo mismo por mi y que no está a mi alcance.

Me quedé sin palabras, entonces Damon se había vuelto a enamorar, eso era algo que yo también quería hacer volverme a enamorar, pero sabía muy bien que primero debía superar todo el dolor que Edward me había causado, ya estaba en un buen camino para lograrlo y el hecho de que ya no doliera su recuerdo era señal de ello.

- ahora, Isabella, dime, como fue que te topaste con esos "fríos" y sobre todo, como fue que te atreviste a salir con uno de ellos- nunca me gustó que me llamaran Isabella, sin embargo en sus labios sonaba de una manera tan… - Bella, si no quieres decírmelo ahora mismo, está bien.

- no, está bien, necesito hacer esto, además has sido honesto conmigo y es justo que te corresponda de la misma manera- me tomó algo de tiempo pero pude embarcarme en la historia de cómo había conocido a Edward y a los Cullen

me mude a Forks cuando mi madre se volvió a casar, fui a vivir con mi padre, ahí conocí a los Cullen, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Edward, me enamore de él desde el momento en que lo vi, el fue mi primer amor, decía que primero me odio porque mi sangre era para él, mucho más atrayente que la de cualquier otro humano y eso ponía en peligro su secreto ante la posibilidad de perder el control sobre su sed, - Casi sonreí al recordar esto, la cara de odio puro que Edward me había lanzado aquel día- después tuvo curiosidad por mi verás los Cullen tienen dones, dones que tienes como humano, para cuando te vuelves vampiro se amplifican, Carlisle su control, Esme su Bondad, Rosalie su Belleza y tenacidad, Emmett su Fuerza, Alice sus visiones, Jasper puede reconocer tus emociones y manipularlas, y Edward puede leer las mentes, todas menos la mía, eso lo hizo sentir curiosidad, después se enamoro, comencé a sospechar que no era humano después de un accidente que casi me mata y en el que me había salvado de una muerte segura ,en cuanto pude comencé a hacer preguntas, eso solo logro molestarlo, los días posteriores pensaba estaba arrepentido de haberme salvado por su actitud hacia mí y después se había tratado de deshacer de mi diciendo que había sido un golpe de adrenalina lo que le había hecho correr tan rápido hacia mí, después durante una visita a La Push, mi amigo Jacob me contó algunas leyendas de su tribu, entre ellas la de "los fríos", en ella mencionaba a los Cullen entonces todo encajó y le revelé a Edward que sabía que era un vampiro.

La cuestión es que comenzamos a salir todo iba bien un día estábamos jugando en un campo, cuando un grupo de nómadas llegó, eran tres James, Victoria, y Laurent, James se obsesiono con mi sangre y más al ver que era la protegida de un vampiro, comenzó un juego una cacería, Alice, Jasper y yo nos fuimos de Forks y Edward fue a perseguir a James pero este era muy listo, me puso una trampa me hizo creer que tenía a mi madre y que la iba a matar si no iba con él, cuando llegue resulta que no había nadie comenzó a golpearme mientras me grababa era parte de su plan para que Edward se vengara- pude ver como Damon se tensaba y comenzaba a abrir y cerrar sus puños- Me rompió una pierna, tres costillas y me mordió.-En este punto automáticamente comencé a recorrer la cicatriz en forma de media luna de mi muñeca

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?- Damon estaba absorto observando el movimiento de mis dedos en mi muñeca y de pronto comenzó a recorrerla también, su tacto se sintió tan bien que sería difícil describirlo

-Edward llegó estucho los pensamientos de James, lo mató, y después succiono el veneno de mi sistema, el dijo que no quería que me convirtiera en un monstruo sin alma como él, en mi cumpleaños 18, me corte con el papel su hermano Jasper, tenía problemas con controlarse y al oler la gota de sangre que brotó de mi dedo perdió el control completamente y me atacó, afortunadamente nunca logró alcanzarme ya que Edward me protegió, después de eso él se dio cuenta que yo no pertenecía a su mundo así que me dejó en el bosque diciendo que ya no me amaba, que estaba siendo alguien que no era y que se había cansado de pretender, que yo no era buena para él y así sin más se fue, dejándome rota, con un hueco en el pecho- no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Damon pasó un pañuelo negro por mis pómulos limpiando las lagrimas que había derramado

- tranquila, sé lo que se siente y aunque no es agradable algún día lo superaras, lo se

- gracias Damon, si justo estoy en ese proceso y mi amigo Jacob me ayudo muchísimo en ese aspecto, él nunca me deja sola- dije recordando lo bien que lo pasaba en compañía de Jake y lo mucho que me había ayudado al distraerme de pensar en Edward

- ¿ah, sí? entonces ¿porque estabas sola en el bosque esta tarde?

-bueno, últimamente Jacob a estado un poco ausente, realmente no se en donde se ah metido pero estoy preocupada por él, la última vez que hable con él no sonaba muy bien, me gustaría verlo

- ya lo harás Bella, ahora, dime una cosa, ¿Qué era de lo que hablaba el "frío" contigo?

- su nombre es Laurent, y fue enviado por Victoria la pareja de James para ver si seguía protegida por los Cullen, afortunadamente llegaron esos lobos antes de que Laurent me matara, pero ahora Victoria sabe que estoy desprotegida y no tardara demasiado en venir por mi – en ese momento el cuerpo de Damon se tensó y de nuevo apretó los puños, abriéndolos y cerrándolos como si quisiera controlar su rabia

- Hey, tú no estás desprotegida, me tienes a mí, y si esa Victoria o como se llame intenta ponerte un dedo encima... – un gruñido bajo salió de su garganta asustándome un poco

Damon POV

No podía creer que ese maldito la hubiera abandonado en el bosque, sobre todo sabiendo que hay una vampira buscando venganza, de verdad que debía tener el cerebro congelado para hacer semejante estupidez, ver a Bella llorar solo me causó aun más rabia contra ese estúpido de Edwin o como sea, pero si algo tenía en claro era que no iba a dejar que ningún vampiro, frio o de mi especie le hiciera daño, no mientras yo viviera, a Elizabeth un vampiro me la arrebató y no permitiría que eso volviera a ocurrir.

Otra cosa que no entendía era como, si este Edward decía amarla tanto, no había querido convertirla y tenerla junto a él por siempre, tal vez era verdad lo que le había dicho a Bella y en realidad solo estaba jugando a ser un humano y cuando se cansó del juego simplemente se fue,_ juro que si llego a encontrármelo lo voy a… Agh contrólate Damon estas asustándola_

- no te preocupes Bella de ahora en adelante estarás a salvo, lo prometo- y esa era una promesa que por nada del mundo rompería

* * *

bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado dejenme sus reviews y nos vemos pronto


	10. REVELACIONES

hola a todos lo se quieren matarme, se que eh tardado en mis actualizaciones y me disculpo la razon de esto es que desafortunadamente mi laptop se descompuso asi que no tengo manera de transcribir los capitulos para poder subirlos la unica manera que encontre fue escribirlos directo a la pagina a través de mi tablet cosa que me parece increiblemente dificil pues no tengo manera de poner los acentos necesarios asi que si tengo alguna falta de ortografia les ruego me disculpen

de nuevo les digo looooo siiieenntoooo debo decir que estuve tentada a subir este capitulo en dos partes para que pudieran leerlo lo antes posible pero me contuve lo más que pude para poder traerles el capitulo completo aunque haya tardado mas entiendo si quieren arrojarme a los Vulturi tan solo espero que me den otra oportunidad y que me sigan leyendo

* * *

Bella POV

Después de hablar con Damon pude sentir que un peso se levantaba de mis hombros, realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo lo que había sucedido, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarme un poco a cargar todos estos secretos que venía guardando y que no me dejaban comenzar a sanar.

Al día siguiente Damon se ofreció a llevarme al instituto, pero yo me negué, lo que menos quería era que comenzaran los rumores un romance con Damon y sabia que al verme llegar al instituto con el eso era precisamente lo que iba a pasar, el acepto mi respuesta, pero eso no lo detuvo de pasar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo, algo que agradecía mucho con Damon me sentía mucho mas liguera, sentía que podía ser y misma, sin fingir y sin ocultar nada.

A la hora del almuerzo Damon comenzó a sentarse en nuestra mesa, en un principio Jessica había estado extremadamente complacida con su presencia coqueteando descaradamente con él, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Damon no le seguía el juego y en cambio dedicaba toda su atención a mí se molestó y termino sentándose en la mesa de Lauren, Ángela por su parte estaba encantada con el hecho de que por fin parecía estar superando la ruptura con Edward y estuviera comenzando de nuevo.

Después de unos días de esto los rumores comenzaron a correr diciendo que ya estaba saliendo con Damon y claro Jessica no pudo contenerse de preguntar al respecto.

-Em.… Bella - se acerco a mi lado durante el almuerzo

-¿si Jessica?- me sorprendió que se acercara ya que desde que había abandonado nuestra mesa apenas y me dirigía una mirada mucho menos hablarme

-eh bueno escuche que estas saliendo con Damon ¿es eso cierto? - preguntó retorciendo ligeramente sus dedos y mirando alternativamente a Damon y a mí, estaba a punto de negarlo pero Damon respondió por mi

-si, Jess es cierto, Bella y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unos días

-oh, ok eh, bueno pues qué bien por ustedes, me voy- respondió luciendo nerviosa aunque más bien parecía estar ansiosa por llevar el chisme por el instituto. En cuanto se marchó me voltee para encarar a Damon

-Damon ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Porque le dijiste a Jessica que estamos saliendo? sabes bien que eso no es cierto- estaba molesta, él no tenía derecho a responder por mi y mucho menos a mentir de esa manera

-mira Bella, sabes que aunque lo negaras Jessica iba a decir que es verdad, si de cualquier forma se va expandir el rumor de que estamos saliendo es mejor decir que si ahora y no pasarnos días negándolo sin ningún éxito porque no nos van a creer, además así al jefe Swan no le extrañara verme tan seguido contigo

-bien acepto que tienes un buen punto, pero debes consultarlo conmigo primero la próxima vez que algo así suceda de acuerdo

-bien- fue su única respuesta, Damon tenía razón de cualquier manera nadie iba a creer que él fuera solo mi ¿amigo? la verdad era que no estaba segura si podía llamar a Damon mi amigo o no

Las historias sobre Damon y yo no tardaron en regarse, no solo por el instituto, sino por todo Forks ya que solo tres días después Charlie preguntó sobre el asunto. Me encontraba preparando la cena, escuche la patulla estacionarse y posteriormente abrirse la puerta de la casa.

-¡Bella!- grito Charlie desde la entrada mientras colgaba su chamarra y la pistola

- ¡En la cocina papa!- En silencio Charlie entró y se sentó a la mesa, serví la comida y nos dispusimos a cenar en silencio como cada noche, Charlie apenas había dado tres bocados a su plato cuando puso las manos sobre la mesa y llamó mi atención.

-¿Bella? – se le notaba un tanto nervioso y pude ver que una cantidad inusual de palabras estaban por brotar de su boca a juzgar por la profunda línea en su frente

- si papa, ¿Qué sucede?

- Eh, bueno, Bella eh escuchado que sales con ese chico, Salvatore, dime ¿es cierto?- estaba por responder pero ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de hacerlo ya que continuo hablando- porque si es así quisiera conocerlo y no quisiera que te ilusionaras demasiado con él, hija detestaría que te volvieras a poner como con Edward si esto no funciona y tampoco quiero que centres toda tu atención en él, me gustaría que volvieras a ver a Jacob, hace un buen tiempo que no lo veo por aquí, me parece que debes de buscar un equilibrio en tu vida y tus relaciones y no concentrarte solamente en una persona, no es bueno Bella, ya te paso una vez y no me gustaría verte así de nuevo, porque si eso sucede te juro que buscare a ese Damon y le daré tantos problemas que deseara no haberse cruzado en tu camino.

Wow, ese había sido el discurso más largo que le había escuchado a Charlie, no había notado cuanto le afectó a él mi actitud hacia mi ruptura con Edward hasta ahora.

- Ok papa, calma, primero que nada, sí, estoy saliendo con Damon, si no te lo había dicho es precisamente porque apenas estamos conociéndonos y empezando a salir, no es nada serio, pero cuando se vuelva algo en forma te avisare y lo traeré a conocerte lo prometo, en cuanto a Jake, es él quien no contesta mis llamadas desde hace tiempo, pero no te preocupes que no me voy a concentrar solo en Damon, prometo salir también con mis amigos y buscar un equilibrio ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien Bella pero espero que en verdad lo cumplas y no te preocupes por Jake ya verás que pronto te llamara

- ok, solo te pido que no intervengas papa, si Jacob no me llama no pasa nada, tengo otros amigos ¿de acuerdo? – terminamos de cenar en silencio, en cuanto Charlie hubo terminado su plato se levanto y se fue directamente al televisor, después de esa noche Charlie no volvió a tocar el tema.

Los días pasaban y no había señales de que Victoria se hubiera acercado al pueblo, Damon pensaba que podría estar planeando algo grande aunque yo no estaba muy segura sobre su teoría.

Una noche sin esperarlo llamaron a la puerta, Charlie y yo estábamos terminando de cenar cuando sucedió.

-¿esperas a alguien Bells?- preguntó Charlie alzando una ceja

-Mmm no papa, y seguro tú tampoco ¿o sí?- dije mientras alzaba una ceja y sonreía un poco tratando de tomarle el pelo, Charlie simplemente se echo a reír al tiempo que se levantaba para atender la puerta, mientras me disponía a lavar los platos de la cena

- ¿sí?- preguntó automáticamente Charlie al abrir

-Hola, ¿esta Bella en casa?- reconocería esa voz en donde fuera, la pregunta era ¿qué demonios hacia Damon en mi casa tan tarde?

-¿y tú eres?- al menos Charlie no había usado su tono brusco, aun

-soy Damon Salvatore- genial, ahora sí que iba a usar su tono huraño

- Salvatore ha, así que tu eres el que ésta saliendo con Bella- afirmó, aun de buen humor

-sí, ese soy yo

-bueno, adelante muchacho, pasa- escuché como se cerraba la puerta- ¡Bella, tu novio esta aquí!- gritó Charlie desde la sala

- ¡voy en un momento!- respondí automáticamente, espera, ¿acaso Charlie acababa de decir que MI NOVIO, estaba aquí?, no eso, no podía ser, Charlie jamás había llamado a Edward mi "novio" y mucho menos se había portado tan amable con él, claro que el hecho de que después de la primera cita que tuve con él (al menos de la que Charlie tenía conocimiento) sucediera el incidente de Phoenix no había jugado mucho a su favor, aun así no era común que Charlie se comportara tan amable con un chico a excepción de Jacob.

Termine de lavar los platos y cuando llegue a la sala Damon y Charlie se reían a carcajadas y se hablaban con gran camaradería

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunté alzando una ceja y con una ligera sonrisa

-Oh nada hija Damon solo me estaba contando unas cuantas anécdotas- respondió Charlie entre risas

-Aja- fue todo lo que alcance a contestar

- Bella le estaba diciendo a Charlie que uno de mis grupos favoritos tocara esta noche en Port Angeles y que me gustaría que me acompañaras a verlos, eso, claro si tu quieres- Damon estaba relajado y parecía estarse llevando bien con mi padre aunque claro cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera usado la compulsión en él, después de todo yo comenzaba a conocer a Damon bastante bien como para saber sus "métodos" de convicción.

-Yo eh dicho que ésta bien siempre y cuando no beban demasiado ¿entendido?- la respuesta de Charlie me sacó de balance, este no era mi padre y ¿acaso me acababa de dar permiso de tomar siempre y cuando no lo hiciera en exceso?

-Este… si claro, iré a cambiarme, ahora regreso- subí a mi habitación y me puse algo apropiado para un bar, aunque claro, nunca eh estado en uno antes así que solamente me puse algo que de seguro Alice habría aprobado de haber estado aquí, una blusa gris de manga larga que se ajustaba ligeramente a mi pecho resaltándolo un poco, un par de skinny jeans negros y unas botas de gamuza gises con un poco de tacón, me puse un poco de rímel y delineador de ojos negro, un toque de sombra de un ligero tono purpura y un poco de brillo de labios, solté mi cabello y baje a la sala.

Cuando bajé Charlie se despidió de nosotros y me recordó no tomar demasiado y se fue a dormir, Damon simplemente me tomo del brazo y juntos salimos de la casa, no sin antes decir lo hermosa que lucía, aunque claro eso era solo una formalidad que los chicos dicen en una cita, no importa lo desarreglada que esta se encuentre.

El trayecto a Port Angeles fue mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba en parte por la velocidad a la que Damon manejaba y en parte debido a que en ningún momento se produjo ese incomodo silencio que siempre se hacía cuando viajaba con las chicas, más en concreto con Jessica ya que con Ángela los silencios no eran incómodos (la mayor parte del tiempo), al contrario siempre que estaba con Damon la pasaba realmente bien, tenía mucho que contarme y él por su parte quería saber todo de mi, así llegamos a un bar de nombre Junction Roadhouse en las afueras de Port Angeles, al llegar me pidieron mi identificación la cual no tenía así que tendría que dar media vuelta y volver a casa, pero claro, iba con Damon por lo que eso no fue un problema, él simplemente "hablo" con el guardia para "convencerlo" de que no necesitaba ver mi identificación. Era un lugar agradable, no del tipo al que te gustaría ir a cenar, más bien del que las personas van a disfrutar de la música y a tomar algo. Damon me guió hasta una pequeña mesa cerca de la barra, ordenó un par de cervezas y nos sentamos a escuchar a la banda.

Eso de tomar no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, sin embargo después de los primeros sorbos la bebida ya no supo tan desagradable y para la segunda comenzó a gustarme, cuatro cervezas después empezaba a sentirme un tanto mareada, fue entonces cuando Damon decidió que ya había bebido suficiente y ordenó algo de comida para ambos y un refresco para mi alegando que no quería sentar un mal precedente con Charlie para futuras citas. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana cuando la banda terminó su presentación y regresamos a Forks, aun me encontraba mareada cuando llegamos a casa, no recordaba exactamente cómo fue que llegué a mi habitación, solamente que Damon me había ayudado a meterme a la cama y que había permanecido ahí hasta que caí profundamente dormida, lo último que recordaba de esa noche fue el inicio de un sueño en el que oía la voz de Damon diciendo "te quiero".

Los días continuaban pasando y tal y como Damon había prometido hubo más citas a distintos lugares, algunas veces yo elegía el lugar y otras lo escogía él, y me sorprendió darme cuenta de que con Edward nunca se había dado esa clase de relación y que en realidad eran pocas las veces en que hacíamos otra cosa que no fuera ir a su casa y estar con su familia, me encantaba pasar el tiempo con los Cullen, pero Damon me estaba demostrando como era en realidad un "noviazgo" aunque él no fuera mi novio en realidad.

Casi había logrado olvidarme de Jacob y su negativa a cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo hasta que una tarde al volver del trabajo recibí una llamada inesperada.

**_-Flashback-_**

-¿Diga?- respondí después de tres timbrazos

-Em. Bella, hola- Jacob se escuchaba nervioso como si le costara trabajo hablar

-hola Jake ah pasado un tiempo sin saber de ti-dije con un tono un poco más acido de lo que pretendía

-sí, lo sé Bella, lo siento

-ésta bien Jake ¿qué sucede?- pregunté, por su tono de voz era obvio que no hablaba solamente para saludar o para disculparse, había algo más.

-oh, eh, bueno nada, eso solo que…- parecía estarle costando bastante trabajo encontrar las palabras para decir lo que quería

-vamos, escúpelo ya Jacob- le insté para que continuara

-bien, de acuerdo, es que escuché que estabas saliendo con alguien y quería comprobar si era cierto o era solo un rumor que alguien se había inventado- soltó de pronto casi sin tomar aire para hablar

-sí, es cierto Jake, estoy saliendo con un chico

-ah, ok, bueno pues hasta luego entonces

-¡Jake!- le llamé, no quería que colgara tan pronto

-¿sí?- contestó rápidamente

-¿Cómo has estado?- trataba de saber algo de él, realmente extrañaba a mi amigo

-bien, Bella, escucha tengo que irme

-entonces solo llamabas por eso- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta

-eh, si, digo, no, eh… bueno me voy Bella, espero poder verte pronto- y así sin más colgó dejándome completamente aturdida por lo intempestivo de su llamada y el termino de esta

**_-Fin flashback-_**

-¡Hey, tierra llamando a Bella! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Damon agitando su mano frente a mi rostro

-nada, es solo que estaba pensando en Jacob, lo extraño sabes, es mi mejor amigo y no me gusta el no saber cómo se encuentra, aunque la última vez que hable con él ya sonaba mucho mejor- estaba un poco afligida, realmente no quería perder a Jake

-y ¿hace cuanto de esto?- se veía que a Damon no le agradaba Jake mucho que digamos, aunque tal vez era porque no lo conocía

- hace dos semanas, Llamó para preguntar si era cierto que estaba saliendo- le respondí con una sonrisa un tanto amarga por el hecho de que esa haya sido a única razón de su llamada después de semanas sin saber de él

-y él ¿Cómo lo supo?

-dijo que lo había escuchado, pero estoy segura de que Charlie se lo dijo a Billy en una de sus visitas y él se lo dijo a Jacob

-bueno, y ¿Por qué no vas a visitarlo? digo, si realmente lo extrañas tanto, no deberías dejar que nadie te diga los que puedes o no hacer, además es tu amigo ¿no? Seguro no le molestara una visita sorpresa

-no lo sé Damon

- vamos Bella ¿Qué puedes perder? Sí está bien, dejaras de preocuparte y sí sigue enfermo al menos sabrás como se encuentra- me mordí el labio con nerviosismo, necesitaba saber de Jacob- vamos si quieres puedo acompañarte

-está bien, pero solo si vamos en mi camioneta

-Sabes que odio se trasto tuyo, porque no vamos en mi coche es más rápido y no es tan ruidoso como tu cacharro- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras decía esto

-¡oye!- respondí dándole un golpe en el hombro mientras reía, con Damon reía mucho- deja en paz a mi camioneta, a mi me gusta, si tengo un accidente seré yo la menos afectada- contesté entre risas

-sí, sí, eso es lo que siempre dices para defender esa chatarra, aunque yo lo dudo mucho, ese pedazo de hojalata no…

-¡Damon!- lo corté- ya basta, deja los apodos para mi Chevy, ya te dije que a mí me gusta y ya, fin de la discusión

- ok, ok, ya no insultare mas a tu… auto- Damon estaba riendo tanto como yo, aunque no paraba de molestarme cada vez que podía, esas pequeñas peleas siempre terminaban partiéndonos de risa por las tonterías que decíamos- acepto, no estoy del todo conforme, pero está bien iremos en tu camioneta ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa y las manos en alto en señal de rendición

-¿te parece que vayamos después de clase?- si iba a hacer esto debía hacerlo antes de que tuviera dudas así que tenía que ser hoy mismo

En cuanto sonó el timbre de la última clase nos dirigimos a mi casa donde Damon dejaría su coche, solamente entre a la casa para dejar mi mochila y tomar un poco de jugo ya que estaba sedienta, pero al tratar de poner la marcha de mi pickup esta no encendió, solamente hizo un ruido ensordecedor para después comenzar a lanzar un humo denso.

-Ah, demonios- genial, lo que me faltaba que mi camioneta se descompusiera justo en este momento, bajé a revisar que paraba pero al abrir el capó lo único que logré ver fue una densa capa de humo- cof, cof, cof, Agh no puedo ver nada- en un segundo tenía a Damon a mi lado

-parece que se tronó el radiador, ¿lo has cambiado últimamente?- me preguntó mientras se asomaba al motor

-ah ¿se supone que debía hacerlo?- realmente no sabía nada de autos, no tenía idea de que era un radiador

- pues no lo sé ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo mandaste a checar?- Damon seguía revisando el motor por todas partes

-la verdad no la eh mandado a checar desde que Charlie me la regaló cuando llegué a Forks

- y ¿Quién te la revisó?

-Fue Jacob, él la reconstruyó y reparó completamente antes de que Billy se la vendiera a Charlie

-bueno, pues esa es una razón más para visitar a tu amigo Jake, aunque, supongo que tendremos que ir en mi auto

- sí, parece que tu deseo se volvió realidad, vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión

-adelante _Mi Lady- _me dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras abría la puerta del conductor

-¿me dejaras conducir tu auto?- estaba sorprendida, Damon me había dicho que no dejaba que nadie condujera "su bebe" y ahora estaba frente a mi ofreciéndome las llaves

-bueno, no es tu culpa que tu carcacha por fin pasara a mejor vida, así que como recompensa te dejaré conducir, pero solo por esta ocasión eh- me entregó las llaves y se dirigió al asiento del copiloto

En completo silencio nos dirigimos a la reservación, me estacioné frente a la casa que parecía estar abandonada, estuvimos esperando por cerca de veinte minutos a que se presentara cualquier tipo de actividad en la casa pero no pasaba nada, aunque Damon se aseguraba que había una persona dentro ya que podía oír el ruido de las ruedas desplazarse de un lugar a otro, eso significaba que solamente estaba Billy por lo tanto Jacob ya debía de estar mejor o al menos lo suficiente como para salir de casa, estábamos a punto de marcharnos, entonces vimos como Jacob llegaba desde el bosque que circundaba la casa junto con Sam, Embry y otros dos chicos que supuse serian Paul y Jared, rápidamente bajé del auto y comencé a llamar a Jake.

-¡Jacob!-él solamente volteo su vista en mi dirección y siguió con su camino así que lo volví a llamar- ¡Jake!

Jacob volteó a ver a Sam, este solamente asintió y comenzaron a avanzar en mi dirección todos juntos como si fueran una manada o algo así, de una manera tan sincronizada que parecían ser una sola persona; Todos eran altos y de piel cobriza, con el pelo rapado casi al cero, podrían haber pasado como hermanos y la sorprendente hostilidad de todas las miradas acentuaba aún más el parecido.

Al acercarse aun más a mi posición pude ver claramente que Jacob había cambiado radicalmente en las últimas semanas, desde la última vez que lo vi. Lo primero de lo que me di cuenta fue que él también se había cortado su sedosa cabellera al igual que el resto de ellos. Sus facciones también habían cambiado, se veían duras y tensas, como las de alguien de más edad, mi mejor amigo ya no se veía como un chico de dieciséis sino como un adulto, el cuello y sus hombros se habían engrosado notablemente y sus manos parecían enormes. Pero los cambios físicos eran insignificantes… era su expresión la que lo convertía en alguien casi irreconocible. La sonrisa franca y amistosa había desaparecido, como la cabellera y la calidez de sus ojos oscuros se había transformado en un rencor perturbador.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Jacob. El resentimiento de sus facciones aumentó cuando notó a Damon quien seguía dentro del auto en un intento de darme un poco de privacidad aunque yo sabía que podía escuchar toda la conversación como si estuviera justo a mi lado.

-Hablar contigo- contesté con un hilo de voz

-adelante- respondió entre dientes, su mirada era despiadada, nunca lo había visto mirar a alguien de esa manera y mucho menos a mí. Dolía con una sorprendente intensidad, casi tanto como me habían dolido las palabras de Edward cuando se fue, me había prometido a mi misma que no permitiría que nadie más me lastimara de la misma manera otra vez y por más que fuera mi amigo Jacob no iba a ser la excepción.

-A solas- siseé con voz más fuerte. Volteó a ver a Sam quien solo se limitó a asentir y caminar hacia la casa con el resto de los muchachos siguiéndolo de cerca.

- de acuerdo- Jacob pareció un poco menos furioso cuando se marcharon los otros. Su rostro estaba más calmado, pero también reflejaba más desesperación- Terminemos con esto

-bien, primero que nada ¿Qué haces tú con Sam? Me habías dicho que andaba en algo malo y que no te agradaba la forma en que te miraba, así que no sé porque demonios estas con él y su grupo

- no lo entenderías Bella, no es lo que tú crees, no es lo que yo creía tampoco, estaba muy equivocado

-entonces, ¿Qué es?- se mantuvo callado, estudiando lo que podría decirme

-No te lo puedo decir- contestó al fin

-creí que éramos amigos- le dije con la mandíbula tensa, tratando de controlar la irritación cada vez más presente

-lo _éramos_- Había un claro énfasis en el tiempo pasado que no me paso desapercibido, pude sentir como Damon se tensaba dentro del carro, listo para salir si era necesario.

- Claro, pero tú ya no necesitas más amigos –solté con acritud- tú tienes a Sam, ¿quién necesita amigos si lo tienes a él?- escupí las palabras con sarcasmo

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sam, déjalo fuera de esto, él solamente me ha ayudado lo más que puede, _él_ no tiene la culpa de esto- Jacob estaba respirando hondo tratando de calmarse, estaba tan fuera de sí que las manos le temblaban.

Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme también, había venido a hablar con mi amigo no a pelear con él.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le tendí las manos tratando de ponerlas sobre sus hombros, él solo se encogió y se alejo mientras subía las manos a la defensiva.

-no me toques-murmuró

¿Por qué?, tu querido amigo Sam se podría molestar- la ira comenzaba a brotar de nuevo

-¡deja de culpar a Sam!- gritó

-entonces ¿a quién debo culpar Jacob?

-No quieres oírlo- dijo con voz amarga

-Maldita sea Jacob, si no quisiera oírlo no estaría preguntando ¡dime!

-bien, si quieres culpar a alguien ¿Por qué no culpas a tus valiosos chupasangres los Cullen- escupió las palabras con tanta ferocidad como desprecio, un momento, les dijo ¡chupasangres! Lo sabía, Jacob lo sabía, pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser ahora el momento en que Jake comenzara a creer en las leyendas a las que hace un tiempo les daba tan poco crédito?

-no se dé que me estás hablando- respondí a la defensiva- no me digas que ahora si crees en esas viejas leyendas- intenté burlarme – además no entiendo Jake, porque culparlos por lo que pasa ahora si hace meses que se fueron de aquí, no tiene sentido

-hay algunas cosas imposibles de parar una vez que se han puesto en movimiento y ellos lo hicieron

-¿poner que en movimiento Jake?- grité desesperada sus respuestas tan vagas que no me daban ninguna información

Jacob abrió la boca, pero solo salió un sonido de ahogamiento, volvió a cerrarla, hizo esto mismo varias veces antes de finalmente responder

-No puedo decírtelo Bella, créeme quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo- suspiró- ¿alguna vez tuviste un secreto? ¿Uno que no fuera solamente tuyo?- inmediatamente pensé en los Cullen y me sentí un poco culpable por hablarle de ellos a Damon, claro, él también era un vampiro y ya sabía sobre "los fríos" así que en realidad no le había dicho ningún secreto para el _"si claro justifícate"_ me dijo una vocecita en ese momento

Jacob asintió como si pudiera leer mi mente

-¿ves a lo que me refiero?, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir bella, será mejor que te vayas, no es seguro que estés aquí- y tenía razón, aunque Damon no había encontrado rastros de Victoria, ella podría seguir mi aroma hasta aquí, estaba poniendo en peligro a Jake y a Billy, pero no podía irme sin resolver las cosas entre Jacob y yo, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo

-no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que aclaremos todo

-¡es que no hay nada que aclarar!- respondió Jake elevando la voz varias octavas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente de nuevo- tú no puedes seguir cerca de mi

-¿a si? Y ¿Quién dijo que no eh? Porqué hasta donde yo sé tú no puedes prohibirme nada- sabía que estaba actuando de forma irracional, pero simplemente no podía darme por vencida, no esta vez

Las manos de Jacob se movían con rapidez al igual que su cuerpo

-¿Qué no entiendes? Lárgate de aquí Bella, no vuelvas a pararte por este lugar o saldrás lastimada- gritó, escupiendo las palabras como si le quemaran en la boca, con odio y resentimiento pero al mismo tiempo con una advertencia legitima en ellas

-¿es una amenaza?- estaba al borde, no podía creer aun que Jacob, mi Jacob estuviera diciéndome algo así

-puedes tomarlo como quieras, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí- respondió de la misma forma despectiva con que lanzo la amenaza, se giró para marcharse, pero en un segundo Damon se encontraba junto a él tomándolo por el brazo deteniendo así su partida, rápidamente Jacob volteó, su expresión denotaba aun más irritación que antes, trato de soltarse del agarre pero Damon lo sostenía firmemente

-oye, no puedes hablarle así, discúlpate- Damon sonaba extremadamente amenazador, y Jacob estaba temblando cada vez mas

-yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, además Bella puede defenderse sola no necesita de un estúpido novio que lo haga por ella, ya tuvo uno así

-aun así tendrás que disculparte con ella

- oblígame- Jacob se había soltado del férreo agarre de Damon y ahora se erguía en sus dos metros de corpachón amenazante haciendo lucir a Damon pequeño con su metro ochenta, pero Damon tenía la ventaja y lo sabía así que no retrocedió ni un milímetro

-chicos deténganse, Damon déjalo ir- tenía que evitar que se generara una pelea en forma, lo último que quería era que Jacob saliera lastimado

- no te metas en esto Bella – gruñó Jacob empujándome a un lado, me tambalee y caí estrepitosamente al suelo, entonces fue cuando todo se desató, varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

-¡no la toques!- gritó Damon mientras empujaba a Jacob, de pronto vi a mi amigo volar por los aires debido a la fuerza que Damon había empleado contra él.

-Entonces pude ver como en una fracción de segundo el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo explotaba para dar paso a un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo, era uno de los lobos que había visto en el prado cuando Laurent intentó matarme.

-¡Bella retrocede!- ordeno Sam saliendo de la casa y corriendo hacia Jacob acompañado por el resto de los chicos. Rápidamente hice lo que me ordenaba con el pánico absorbiéndome lentamente.

En un instante la cara de Damon cambió, sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre al tiempo que se oscurecían, las venas alrededor de sus ojos sobresalían notablemente y unos largos colmillos se asomaban de su boca, se veía como un verdadero vampiro, sumamente amenazador.

Un estruendoso gruñido brotó del lobo en que se había convertido mi mejor amigo.

La desesperación se estaba apoderando de mí, no sabía qué hacer, no quería que Damon hiriera a Jacob, pero tampoco quería que Damon saliera lastimado de ninguna manera.

Damon arremetió contra Jacob tratando de acertarle una mordida pero Jake hizo lo mismo, lo único que podía hacer era observar como ambos se enfrascaban en una pelea en la que sabía de antemano solo habría un ganador.

Sam estaba ahora tratando de razonar con Jacob pero parecía que este no podía escuchar una palabra de lo que trataba de decirle, Embry intentaba clamarme al tiempo que me contenía de saltar justo en medio de los dos, fue en ese momento que pude ver como Jaco tomaba a Damon por un brazo y lo arrojaba varios metros en el aire, no pude contener el grito de terror que escapó de mi boca al ver que este se dirigía directamente a una pila de ramas de la cual sobresalía una que atravesó el estomago de Damon.

Esto basto para distraer un segundo a Embry, salí de detrás de su brazo y corrí desesperadamente hacia Damon, Jake estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez Sam logro contenerlo

-¡Damon!- mi voz se quebró al verlo en ese estado

-estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi cariño-dijo con una sonrisa ladina aunque le costaba trabajo hablar- esto no es nada que un poco de sangre no arregle

-lo siento mucho Bella, no… no fue mi intención que nada de esto pasara, justo era lo que trataba de evitar cuando te pedí que te marcharas, de verdad lo siento-Jacob había regresado ahora en su forma humana de nuevo

- ¿lo sientes? Y ¿Por qué exactamente Jake? ¿Por tirarme al piso, o por casi matar a mi novio?- estaba al borde del llanto tanto por Damon como por la rabia que sentía hacia Jacob en esos momentos

-por todo, lo siento, déjame ayudarte- respondió ayudándome a sacar la rama del abdomen de Damon y colocándolo en el suelo- ahora no hay nada que ocultar, ya sabes que era lo que te estaba escondiendo y la razón de evadirte tanto, no quería lastimarte, solo trataba de que estuvieras a salvo

- creo que este no es el mejor momento para esta conversación Jake ahora tengo que llevar a Damon a casa y podremos discutir esto en otra ocasión ¿de acuerdo?- ya me encontraba más calmada, Damon había cerrado los ojos, pero su respiración me indicaba que se encontraba bien

-claro, vamos, te ayudare a llevarlo al auto-lentamente levantó a Damon y lo puso en el asiento del copiloto- supongo que te veré después, adiós

-adiós Jacob, nos veremos- subí al auto y conduje hasta la casa de Damon, para ese momento él ya estaba despierto y pudo salir solo del auto y dirigirse al sofá, me dio las indicaciones de donde podría encontrar unas bolsas de sangre y se las entregué, en cuanto hubo terminado su aspecto era el de siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido

-¿mejor?- pregunte cuando se dirigió al bar y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey

-si, como nuevo- respondió con una sonrisa torcida- te dije que no era nada que un poco de sangre no arreglara

- si lo noté, pero realmente tuve mucho miedo de perderte allá afuera, espero que esto no se repita- respondí con sinceridad

- tranquila, tratare que no

* * *

¿me merezco un review ? se que tarde pero creo que valió la pena o ustedes que opinan ¿les gustó?

espero que si y no decidan denunciarme a los Vulturi no leemos luego


End file.
